Jungle Dominance
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Kaa, a rather potent seductress of the jungle, is hungry. Luckily for her, a grown man cub and his guardian are on their way toward her. Shall it prove to be a simple hunt, or are there surprises ahead for the snake temptress? Contains many a great things, including hypnosis, coiling, humiliation, vore and others.
1. The first encounter

Jungle Dominance

"You wouldn't last one day."

Mowgli's guardian, the panther warrior Bagheera, contentedly stretched his lithe form before settling down on the branch he had decided to spend the night on. He lay on his back, muscled torso giving way to powerful feline legs just below his navel.

Slightly less pleased was his charge, currently sitting in the crook of the branch, fiddling with a twig. Irked at his mentor's lack of faith in him, Mowgli replied insistently, "I'm not afraid. I can look after myself." In a sense, it was almost true. The man cub certainly had the necessary survival skills, and all his years in the jungle meant that he could fight off most predators using his wits and physical prowess. He had reached adulthood some time ago, yet not all creatures of the jungles were quite aware of that, mostly due to his temperament.

What the young adult didn't know was that some jungle predators simply couldn't be fought... They didn't like to, and didn't need to...

One of these predators was Kaa, a snake woman that knew many ways to get what she wanted. Satisfied in the last few days due to a particularly filling meal, the humanoid female snake was beginning to hear her stomach growl as an urgent need for a meal made itself known. Stretching her body, consisting of slender legs, smooth scales, curves to die for and a very long tail, the python lady began to wonder just where she could find what she sought.

However, hearing a few mumbling retorts near her position, her curiosity was piqued as she then looked down to see what the cause of all of this was...

Mowgli continued to take his frustration out on the twig, griping to himself about overzealous guardian panthers, blissfully unaware of the very real danger that was right above him. Sulking slightly and unready to fall asleep, the man turned to face Bagheera to utter another complaint when he noticed that his guardian had dozed off, apparently as ignorant of Kaa's presence as the mancub himself, despite Bagheera's superior hearing.

Sighing unhappily, unwilling to risk a truly angry Bagheera by waking him up, Mowgli simply leaned back against the cool tree trunk and flicked the twig to the jungle ground, wishing that somebody would just take him away...

Unaware that his wish was about to come true in a most peculiar way, he was soon seen by Kaa above him. Licking her lips at the sight of this small, yet tasty looking prey, the snake woman began to get excited at the prospect of getting near another unaware victim that would eventually give her exactly what she needed.

With the help of her tail, she began to get down from the treetop as she approached the unsuspecting man cub. Lightly stepping on the branch, she then walked toward Mowgli as she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. ''What have we here...a delicious man cub?'' she asked playfully, already aware of the answer as she knew somehow that this would be another easy hunt.

Alerted by the soft sound of Kaa's landing on the branch, Mowgli looked up to see who was intruding upon his campsite for the night. Upon truly seeing the newcomer, however, all thoughts of sending her away vanished in an instant. An alluring blend of snake and woman, the creature seemed to draw Mowgli's gaze like a moth to a candle. The mesmerized young one couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the snake woman's pretty face and voluptuous human-looking body. He almost didn't see the thick, shimmering tail that led back up to higher branches of the tree, beautiful as the rest of her.

More than a little distracted by the gorgeous stranger, Mowgli temporarily forgot that he was in a bad mood. Upon shaking his head slightly and looking away, however, he found that his frustration came rushing back. "Oh, go away and leave me alone." He held up an arm as if toward the jungle beauty away, though he couldn't help but peer around it as he continued to ogle Kaa.

This Bagheera did hear, and after a quick yawn he replied grouchily, "Now, there's no use arguing anymore. Please go to sleep, man cub!" And with that, he fell asleep, utterly unaware of the intruder and the threat she posed to his charge.

Initially pleased about the first reaction of Mowgli, she was unfortunately surprised at the turn of events as the soon-to-be meal began to pout and send her away. It seemed that, while seduction was effective with him, a more direct and powerful method would get much better results as she smiled confidently before the near-naked prey. ''Why would you even want to go to sleep, hmmm?'' she asked, getting nearer as she stood before him, towering over him as a glimmer of superiority sparkled in her eyes.

''With me around, it would be foolish to simply sleep and reject me, yes?'' she continued, her tone faking friendliness as she then looked at him right in the eyes, letting the moment linger on before she would eventually strike...

Mowgli had to tilt his head up to look into Kaa's eyes, feeling oddly compelled to maintain eye contact with the snake woman. That isn't to say he didn't appreciate her closeness, far from it- out of the corner of his eyes, her curvaceous form and rippling tail was even more noticeable. Even as the latter began to circle around behind the trunk of the tree, out of Mowgli's sight, he couldn't bring himself to look away. It simply didn't occur to him.

Of course, the foolish man cub noticed none of this, focused as he was on Kaa's honeyed voice and deep golden eyes. "W-wait, what do you mean?"

''Now now...'' she began to say, letting her forked tongue slip between her lips as she finally unleashed her weapon of persuasion. Her yellow pupils getting smaller very quickly, they were then replaced by a variety of colors as a kaleidoscope of amazement was appearing in her eyes. Her gaze set on his, she smiled subtly as she would eventually enjoy seeing his eventual downfall while her powers activated.

''What I meant is that I'm quite beautiful and I'm very interesting to you. It would be a shame if you were to send me away when we could be more...intimate with each other, yes?'' she suggested, licking her lips suggestively as her eyes continued their cavalcade of colors.

Mowgli's confusion at those shrinking pupils was brief, replaced by a sense of awe as an explosion of color filled Kaa's eyes. Each ring drew the boy's eyes, slowly at first as they lazily drifted outwards, only to be replaced by a new ring, and another. Unable to help himself, Mowgli leaned closer, wishing he could fill his gaze with the beautiful display. And his wish slowly came true- his eyes beginning to shrink down ever so slightly, just like Kaa's had...

Mowgli, however, knew none of this. He could only enjoy the soothing sensation that swept over his body, the beginnings of a pleasant weakness building in his limbs. "Yes, it would... it would be a shame..." The stutter belied Mowgli's somewhat foggy mind, no doubt simply because it was late and he was tired, Mowgli rationalized.

''Yessss...'' she playfully hissed, letting her serpentine nature take over in an exaggerated manner if only to maintain this strange situation for the man cub. ''It would be disappointing if I just went away. You'd like it if I were to stay and...have my ways with you, no?'' she continued, allowing her tongue to flicker on his cheek to get a taste, passing it as a moment of playfulness as a more sinister purpose was behind those wonderful eyes and this tiny gesture.

Ready to go further, she felt that there was no such thing as overkill as she then approached her scaly hand toward his crotch, gently touching it until she squeezed it firmly for a brief moment, if only to let him have a taste of what would be his eventual downfall.

"Y-yes, please stay and have your way... with me..." Mowgli answered as quickly as he could, not wanting to disappoint the stranger. After all, he didn't want her to leave, not after she had been so kind; he wanted to look into her eyes a little bit more and watch the spirals. They were so pretty, he could look forever... A quick, electric flickering of Kaa's tongue on his cheek had Mowgli more than eager to have the beautiful creature stay, realizing that he loved being near the snake woman.

And suddenly Mowgli felt a gentle pressure on his crotch, which he dimly noted had at some point began stiffening. Pressing his waist weakly upwards into her touch, he distantly recognized his unnerving lack of strength but immediately had his focus stolen by Kaa's grip on his member through the fabric of his briefs. His eyes opened even wider at the touch, allowing in more mind-numbing spirals and sinking the boy deeper under the snake lady's insidious spell.

''So cooperative...I like you.''

Letting her hand go away, she began to maneuver her tail so as to immobilize him. Never moving her gaze away from his, she began to sway from right to left in order to lull him into a false security within her presence. Keeping Mowgli tightly restrained within her growing cocoon of coils, she nonetheless left his crotch untouched by her tail so as to allow it to be played with soon afterward.

''Yes, you like this...You love how I am in control and how you know how easy and pleasant it is to simply let go, to be weak for me. It feels right, doesn't it?'' she asked, removing his loincloth with a movement of her foot as she desired to see just how compliant he truly was at this moment.

Mowgli's head jerked back and forth, almost like it was pulled by Kaa's gaze rather than moved by Mowgli. Even the small movement felt exhausting to the man cub, but staring into the spirals was the most important thing in Mowgli's world right now, and he would do whatever necessary to keep watching those spirals flit across the snake woman's eyes, would do whatever needed to stay with Kaa... He felt so relaxed in her presence, like lying in a comforting ray of sunlight or resting his head on comfy fur...

The growing mass of heavy reptilian coils around the young man only soothed him, made him yearn for even more of Kaa. He squirmed slightly, enjoying the feel of Kaa's scales on his skin and the helplessness that came with being unable to move, unable to do anything but stare into the beautiful eyes and listen to her oozing voice... It felt so right, letting Kaa be in control, it felt so good, all he wanted was more of the serpent seductress, more of her touch, especially on his erection, stiffening in the cool air... It didn't even register to Mowgli that he had lost his briefs, he was too far under Kaa's spell. "Yes... mistress." The word forced itself from Mowgli's lips as Mowgli strained to be even closer to his captor.

Seeing him squirm within her coils and already call him mistress was wonderful to hear, as the python beauty knew that this meant that he was especially receptive to her charms. However, she knew well enough that it was better to be safe than sorry, as many preys found renewed strength when it came to her having a good meal. She would need to drain him of his strength and she knew exactly how she could achieve this. Coiling him up, yet leaving his crotch untouched for the moment, she had him pinned down as she then brought her tail tip close to his grand erection. Letting her tip trickle along his own, she teased and played with his penis so as to let him have a taste of his downfall, enjoying the poetry of this predation and how his needs would lead to his demise as she licked her lips in anticipation.

''Are you ready for me to have my ways, man cub? For me to play with you until I'm satisfied enough, until I tire of you?'' she asked, enjoying how she could tease him physically and mentally already.

Completely unaware of the danger he was in, Mowgli simply moaned softly and attempted to press his waist into Kaa's teasing tail tip. He did not know that this sampling of pleasure would be the root of his eventual ensnarement. He did not know how quickly she could bring him to complete immobility through exhaustion. He did not know how addictive this ruinous arousal would prove to be. All he knew was that letting the snake woman have control, giving up his mind and body felt so good, was so easy, he could not think of anything else he would rather do... He simply couldn't think...

"Yes, yes mistress please!" Mowgli replied, the sheer arousal he felt not allowing him to perceive Kaa's words as anything other than soothing and arousing. He would do anything Kaa asked of him, desperate to feel more of her touch, to fall deeper under her charms.

Satisfied with such an earnest answer, the tail tip then began to rub his shaft in circles as it continuously returned to his tip and his urethra, allowing the pleasure to be gradual. The coils squeezing him, she wanted to let his emotions become an eventual mix of confusion and arousal as she decided to play with him on many levels all at the same time.

''How does it feel to be so helpless before me, to be so weak in front of me? Are you ready to admit that you're mine and mine alone, my young slave?'' she playfully teased, now toying with his penis with her finger as her other hand fondled his balls so as to encourage him to let go of it all in a very explicit and messy way.

At last Mowgli felt Kaa's dexterous tail tip on his shaft, the slow light touch bringing him a trembling pleasure that only inflamed his desire more. He attempted to respond as he snuggled deeper into her comfortable coil blanket, but the stimulation wreaked havoc with his ability to voice what little thought he had remaining: "Aah, it feels, it feels good... To be helpless... I-I am yours, mistress..."

By now, his shrinking pupils had long given way to quickly spiraling colors mimicking those mesmerizing eyes, signifying his near complete submission. They sped up even further as Kaa's slender finger stroked slowly up his length, making Mowgli's penis twitch with pleasure as he was fondled by the serpent's other hand, almost like she was rhythmically squeezing out the burning, hot pressure building within his waist.

Playing with his sack, she was eager to see a different type of surrender as the tail began to twirl around his penis, pumping it in a teasing manner as it began to dart the tip in a progressively invasive manner. This was a careful method, one that used a crescendo of pleasure to weaken the prey into blissful and ecstatic surrender. She loved to take her time, to truly have an unbreakable hold on her victims, if only to see how utterly helpless they were before her.

''I want you to surrender completely, my slave. Surrender to those feelings and to me. You will feel very good once you do, I guarantee it,'' she promised, giving a good squeeze on his penis with her tail, if only to accentuate her offer even more through action.

Mowgli began quivering within this tight mound of coils, his desire proving insatiable and only growing as Kaa's slick tail began pumping his erection, feeling her tail tip flick in and out of his own tip, growing bolder with every passing second. As his mind began dissolving away in the sea of tingling, burning stimulation that flooded his entire being, Mowgli had just enough presence of mind to reply to Kaa's seductive promise. "Yes... I surrender..."

As he uttered those words, he felt the coils on his penis tighten briefly, ingraining in his mind the pleasure of surrender to his mistress. Member twitching madly, eyes filled with pleasure, Mowgli's last thought was of how desperate he was to give in to Kaa, to let her have even more control, to go deeper and deeper under her hypnosis, deeper and deeper... Because giving in was bliss.

''I want you to give in and release your seed, slave. Whenever I ask you to, you will allow your pleasure to burst and you will give in to the sweetness of obedience by giving in to these urges. Cum for me, my slave,'' she asked, letting him have one final and sharp tug of her tail on his penis in order to encourage him to do so.

As soon as Kaa finished speaking, Mowgli's body reacted, a sharp pull on his erection followed by a stream of cum, his fluids spattering uselessly on the branch below. His body wracked by pleasure, nerves on fire with pleasure, he writhed as best he could within Kaa's cocoon as the orgasm continued, drawing out more and more of his cum as it drew out more and more of his energy.

Afterward, she gave him a small slap on his manhood, as if to humiliate him a bit through his filthy release as she looked at him in the eyes, uttering ''cum again''.

Mowgli moaned loudly in pleasure, until finally the orgasm ended, mercifully allowing the man cub a brief rest. He hardly even noticed the slap, sinking into the afterglow as though there was nothing else in the world but him and Kaa and the incredible warm ecstasy-

And he came again, the sudden pleasure catching him completely off guard, his slightly softened member stiffening immediately as the command forced bliss through his body, his penis letting out another spurt of release and Mowgli reveling in how good it felt to give in for Kaa-

One more time, she simply rose him and got him close to her face as she stopped touching his penis altogether, confident in the hold that she had on his lustful body.

''Cum.''

And yet another climax, Mowgli's extreme sensitivity making the sensation even more intense as more cum oozed out of his penis onto the branch, this time drawing a small scream of pleasure from the man cub as the last of his energy was spent following Kaa's commands, his mind bent and twisted by the incredible burning ecstasy that Kaa and only her could bring him...

Panting slightly and grinning widely, a soft "PING!" could be heard as Mowgli's mind was overcome by the bombardment of stimulation, eroding completely under the waves of pleasure that left the boy limp and tired in the snake woman's comfortable blanket of coils, completely helpless and at the mercy of Kaa...

Seeing him erupt continuously like that, the snake seductress could not refrain herself from laughing ever so slightly. The young man, so weak that he could not even bring himself to resist, could do naught but obey the urges of his body as dictated by her. Seeing his semen spread on the branch and on the jungle floor, she could see how much of a waste this man cub was. However, she could certainly make use of him as her stomach grumbled once more, reminding her that she had a goal that resulted in him disappearing for a long while.

''Good slave. Now, stand still for me while I give you the bliss of being my meal...'' she said sadistically, enjoying every moment of utter dominance that she had over him as she brought him closer to her open maw.

Mowgli only continued to grin stupidly as his eyes struggled and strained to remain open, staring hungrily into Kaa's eyes the entire time. They were all he could see, just as she was all he could feel, and hear... Kaa was his mistress, and serving her felt so good... and even when she revealed her true intentions to the man cub, he could only feel his softened member stiffen ever so slightly as she praised him. He would do anything for his mistress, anything at all...

Unfortunately for Kaa, however, Mowgli's moans of ecstasy had been loud- loud enough to finally wake Bagheera from his uncharacteristically deep sleep. Startled awake, the panther warrior looked over to the man cub, down at the pool of semen on the branch and up to the serpentine beauty, whose ordinarily pretty face was currently marred by a gaping maw... Adrenaline woke him up quickly, as he leaped across the branch in the blink of an eye and struck Kaa's jaw, slamming her mouth closed and saving Mowgli from the immediate danger. "Hold it Kaa!" He shouted, hoping that the fearsome predator would back down now that he was awake... for he knew she was one of the jungle's most dangerous denizens, one he had no desire to face...

As she was struck, Kaa felt the shock of Bagheera's paw as a rather great disappointment, yet also as an unpleasant surprise as this prompted her to drop her newest catch in the shock of all this. The carefully coiled and prepared meal had unfortunately slipped from within her grasp as she looked at the old panther with annoyance and anger. While she had a pretty face when her maw wasn't wide open, her current expression did not quite make justice to her allure as she was furious.

''How dare you, you old bumbling panther?!'' she shouted, approaching toward him as she had all but forgotten about Mowgli in this tantrum of hers.

Bagheera backed away quickly, knowing that to be at close range with such a powerful foe would be a horrible mistake. And Kaa was indeed a foe, one that he had faced many times over the years. The times he had won had given him a healthy respect for her strength, wit, and cunning. The times he had lost... well, he didn't remember much of those besides a dreamy sensation of bliss and color. Perhaps she hadn't been hungry... But now it looked like Kaa was indeed ravenous, not to mention furious... perhaps he could dissuade her, hoping beyond hope that she would attempt to find easier prey. "Now Kaa, let's not do anything rash, he's my ward and I have to protect him." He held up his hands in a placating manner, yet subtly tensed his legs, ready to move at a moment's notice.

Meanwhile, Mowgli lay exhausted, the spirals in his eyes gradually slowing as the powerful trance began to break. For the time being, though, he sat limp in a mound of Kaa's squishy coils, feeling their weight press down against him as he grinned blankly into the night.

''Wrong. He's not your ward. He's my prey and you've interrupted what was supposed to be a nice meal. Now, I'll have to make you pay,'' she said, crossing her arms under her naked torso as she activated her colorful kaleidoscopic eyes, looking intensively in his direction, at his own eyes. Her frown no less terrible, she tried to slowly close in on the panther, letting her powerful and persuasive powers do the trick for her.

Bagheera, however, knew Kaa could charm and mesmerize her preys. He just didn't know how- nobody did, and those who lived to tell about it could remember nothing but bliss and colors. And that's only if you could ask them before they eventually disappeared down Kaa's gullet for good- nobody could ever resist the ruinous pleasure that Kaa promised for long after a taste of it. Only Bagheera's iron willpower had allowed him to stay away from the seductress.

That iron willpower, however, was not enough to hold off her powerful hypnosis for long, as his body filled with a pleasant weakness the minute Bagheera saw the first spirals in Kaa's eyes. He attempted to take a step backward, but faltered after nearly losing his balance- it quickly became apparent that the only thing holding the panther man upright was the lure of this powerful gaze. As his member lengthened, his body remembering his previous run-ins with Kaa even if his mind didn't, Bagheera began pleading. "Please, Kaa, you don't need to d-do this."

''It seems to me that I do,'' she promptly retorted, advancing even closer toward him as she held her gaze in a constant intensity, her eyes acting like beacons in the darkness. Her tail ready to strike at any moment, she nonetheless much preferred to do things this way so as to not use brutal methods, which would preserve the meat she would eventually eat.

''And in some ways, it seems that this is what you want, isn't it?'' she suggested, not missing his growing erection as she remembered past encounters with the pesky panther. She had always liked to toy with him, if only to show him subconsciously that she was superior in every way, but now he had crossed a particular line and he would have to pay...

Kaa's previous words, from years back, suddenly came rushing back to the guardian, promises of pleasure and degrading commands and sultry whispers, all met by eager subservience because obeying Kaa felt good-

Bagheera caught himself, blinking but not able to turn his head to break the spell that Kaa's eyes had cast on him. In the darkness, they were all the more alluring, each color a new danger, each one pulling him deeper and deeper into her eyes, where he could look and look to his heart's content...

Dimly aware that he was falling prey to Kaa's spell, Bagheera mustered what willpower he had left and managed to take a single, trembling step backwards as he replied weakly, foolishly wasting effort on answering when he should be escaping but compelled to nonetheless by Kaa's rapidly strengthening hold on him. "This is... this is what I want..?" His erection lengthened further, as though beckoning to the beautiful predator even as Bagheera made another faltering step back.

''This isn't just what you want, but also what you need to do,'' she corrected him, getting closer as she took slow steps toward him, gaining ground as she could see that all those times where she had her own fun with him had rendered him weak and compliant. Hissing so as to add another layer of her presence within his mind, she made rapid progress toward him as she made an effort to tower over him, to let him know that she was not only alluring, but also inevitable.

''More importantly, though...'' she began to say, lifting her foot on his chest so as to push him down gently on his back, letting him know that she was in charge as of this moment. ''This is what **I** want...''

For all his strength and agility, all his split-second reflexes, Bagheera was utterly helpless as Kaa's deceptively delicate foot planted itself on his chest and easily pushed him onto his knees, then back. His excitement at once again being Kaa's plaything was sapping his will to resist, and though he tried to hold on to his sense of self it slipped from his grasp like sand running between his fingers. Maintaining eye contact with Kaa throughout the process, unwillingly but unable to look anywhere else, Bagheera was awash with a numb, tingling pleasure and anticipation. "What... are you going to do..?" Bagheera felt a faint sense of shame in being so eager to learn of his fate under Kaa's hypnosis... but it was distant, because it wasn't wrong to let her be the dominant one. It was so... right.

In a nice bit of dramatic irony, Mowgli was now sleeping through his protector's time of need, a quick catnap born of both mental and physical exhaustion. Though the hypnosis was slowly weakening without input from Kaa, he was still deep under her sensual spell, as he could do naught but dream of Kaa. It was then no surprise when his erection began to weakly poke into Kaa's coils once more.

Kaa, still angry, felt also some sort of impossible satisfaction in seeing the old panther already on the verge of surrender, her past sessions anchored in his mind, making him weak when facing her. With her foot on his chest and her eyes dominating him, she began to move her sole toward his groin as she lifted it above his crotch. ''What am I going to do?'' she asked, her tone dangerously calm as she began to brush against the tip of his symbol of submission. ''I'm going to punish you, of course...'' she then promptly concluded as she began to stamp down on his penis, bringing a mix of pain and pleasure as she pressed in a mix of soft and hard steps on his aching manhood, manipulating it as best she could.

Even though she knew the panther was her prime target, she had not quite forgotten about her man cub. Preoccupied with his guardian, she wasn't as attentive as she could be as her tail began to tease the young man a little in a mostly nonchalant way, as if it couldn't really be bothered to even care about this little weakling for the moment.

Bagheera arched his back weakly, moaning with what could be pain, pleasure, or both. The soft sole of Kaa's foot was all she would use to gratify him, and it was humiliating in both how obviously demeaning it was and in how amazing it felt to the entranced panther warrior. And when the snake woman stepped down harder... well, then his erection ached all the fiercer with a potent combination of agony and ecstasy. It was the ultimate form of submission for Bagheera; he was physically unable to resist, being utterly toyed with by Kaa's mere foot, and mentally...

Bagheera was rapidly approaching the final stage of his trance, having been severely weakened to its influences before by previous inductions. It was like long-lost memories gently washing away his mind, remembering how good it felt to be submissive to Kaa, remembering how much he loved being her slave, wrapped in bands of heavy serpentine muscle... Slow spirals began to radiate outward from the so-called guardian's eyes as Kaa's punishment accelerated Bagheera's trance even further.

For all his lack of sexual stamina, let it not be said that Mowgli was in anything less than incredible shape. Living in the jungle for years and years demanded nothing less, and the man cub was usually quick to regain his strength. Though slowed by Kaa's trance, it was only a matter of time before he was at least mobile again. For now, his movement was limited to snuggling deeper within the limp mountain of coils around him and almost unnoticeably pressing his waist into the coil grinding slowly across his manhood.

Bagheera's own acceptance of his punishment and what it entailed made it all the sweeter for Kaa who continued to step on his penis with unrelenting vigor. His large feline member, now violently treated, was simply being squished and handled without much care for a gentler approach by her scaly and rough foot, her soft sole being close to being the only upside of this whole situation as well as her eyes.

Pushing one more time, she then stopped to trample his erection as she then began to get a bit softer in her approach, if only to let a certain buildup begin within his loins. ''Yes, you know that this is what you were seeking the moment you were approaching me, yes? This strike against me was just your jealousy, the fact that I was doing naughty things to the man cub and not to you, right? You wanted me to dominate you...'' she said, already twisting his perceptions as she then rubbed his shaft while playing with his tip by using her big toe.

Unfortunately, she was too focused on the panther to properly care about her previous victim. Never minding what her previous meal plan was doing, she concentrated far more on her foot punishment than on his meager pleasure and his expectations as he was left alone with his twisted mind and his lust of her own fabrication.

As Kaa became more violent in approach, Bagheera could only sharply inhale, instinctively tightening all his muscles against the pain. Unfortunately, this only thrust his erection harder into Kaa's foot, increasing the discomfort. Writhing weakly, his body attempted to escape Kaa's foot while his subjugated mind held him largely in place, knowing that Kaa's wish was his own and that he had to stay with Kaa to feel good. The panther warrior's only solace was found in Kaa's eyes, the whirling kaleidoscope of bright, beautiful colors that washed away the pain.

By the time the violent pressure subsided, Bagheera found himself floating on a sea of colorful clouds, the sudden absence of physical stimulation enough to reveal to both how far under the guardian actually was. Deep enough that Kaa's words had absolutely no trouble sinking into his mind, caressing and subtly molding it. Sighing in pleasure as the scaly and dexterous foot toyed with his member, the soft scales rubbing all over his shaft, Bagheera could only be glad that Kaa had finally chosen him over his ward. All this time... All this time he had been searching for Kaa, he came to realize under the pressure of Kaa's foot and hypnosis, ever since their first encounter what he had really wanted was simply to be dominated by her. Perhaps that was why he had agreed to watch over Mowgli- perhaps he had known deep down that Kaa was sure to take an interest in easy prey... Bagheera's mind warped under Kaa's influence, and his member began to twitch with the slow buildup of pressure in his nether regions... it wouldn't be long now.

The snake woman, however, knew very well that Bagheera would soon explode into obvious submission. She had toyed with him enough for her to estimate his resistance to pleasure as well as his endurance. Under normal circumstances, she might have let him blow it all up in the ecstasy of his lack of control, but this wasn't as usual. Sadly for the panther man, she was not just here for her own contentment, but also for revenge.

''I forbid you from releasing your tension just yet, you decadent fool. I'm very cross and I feel that you should take more of this. You wouldn't want to disappoint me further, yes?'' she asked, her tone being half-cold and half-playful as she knew that it would mean that the torture would eventually continue. Clinching his tip in her toes, she then began to harshly pump him up and down as she wriggled her toes all along. With her eyes still draining his will and putting him under her spell, the python lady would enjoy this for all it was worth as she knew this was only the beginning of something thoroughly enjoyable for her and her alone.

Now openly moaning in pleasure, Bagheera could only roll weakly on the branch, movements that grew weaker and weaker as Kaa's hypnosis and the slowly growing pleasure overrode his control of his muscles. Soon, they were merely weak spasms, the only reaction he could muster as his member was stroked up and down by the painful and ecstatic foot, the need to release growing to unbearable levels. The fierce, burning pleasure was crossing the threshold into pain, such that it was all he could do not to release all over Kaa's slender foot. In Kaa's command, however, he found the strength to hold back his climax so as not to displease her... his mistress. The humiliation of the situation, of such a powerful warrior brought quite literally to heel by nothing but Kaa's foot, was lost on the panther guardian, lost amidst the fog of the dominating spell.

Kaa, however, was not quite done with the humiliation and subjugation of her newest prey as she brought her tail tip close to him. Unwittingly freeing the man cub in the process, she was too lost in the moment to actually care as she then presented the tip of her tail to the lustful and captive panther.

''I'm not quite finished with you, little slave. Your punishment has just begun...'' she said, licking the tip of her tail with her forked tongue in a teasing manner. With the tip now wet and slick, she lost no time as she prodded his anus, penetrating it as she wriggled intensely inside the erogenous zone, stimulating it to add another height of pleasure and depravity to this already lecherous scene. Her foot rubbing intensifying as well, she went from slow to fast as the nature of this activity went from teasing to downright tortuous as she could feel the penis twitching madly below her sole.

''How does it feel to be at my mercy? To finally have what you sought? Are you not blissful and thankful that I'm deigning to give you so much attention?'' she asked, her beacons of mesmerism still going on strongly, unwilling to let go of her hold on his perceptions even for an instant.

Bagheera did his best to moan a reply upon being asked a question, but the response was completely unintelligible. Pushed deeper within Kaa's hypnotic hold, the panther man was now fully immobile, meaning that he had no choice but to endure this torture. The agonizing pleasure came at him from all sides now, the pressure growing white-hot and aching like nothing he'd felt before. Cuts, burns, broken bones... nothing was quite like this hurricane of ecstasy and pain. Mentally, however, what remained of his mind that could be forced into action reflected that he was so glad to finally have Kaa's full attention, to be the subject of her ministrations.

Mowgli, unnoticed by the other occupants of the branch, had finally been released from his coil prison, freeing him but leaving him still stuck in his trance- and just a touch chilly in the cool night air. This and the disappointing absence of Kaa's lazy pressure on his crotch were what finally brought the young man out of his light slumber, his eyes spiraling slower by the second...

''You're aching for release, aren't you? You'd probably do anything just to finally climax and feel the sweetness of utter submission, yes? Then let me tell you how this will work, you perverted pet...'' she said, a smirk appearing on her face, her satisfaction being openly showcased to the dominated prey as her foot massage kept on going as she began to step on his penis once more. All the while, she went with a back and forth motion with her tail as she penetrated him completely, shaking her tail tip against his prostate to reach the maximum amount of pleasure he could take.

''I will make you release vocally. Each time I'm giving you permission, you will finally ejaculate and feel the bliss you were looking for. However, with every release, you will lose amounts of yourself as you will become nothing more than an obedient pet, one that seeks nothing more than please me above anything else. This is what I want, so it is what you want too, yes?'' she carefully suggested, continuously toying with him.

''Cum,'' she began, doing circling motion with her tail so as to enlarge his anus, allowing her tail to go further inside him.

''Cum,'' she said, playing with his balls by using the lower part of her feet while she teased his base by using her toes.

''Cum,'' she continued, kicking his penis to add another layer of humiliation to the whole deal as it jerked around, twitching all the same.

''Cum.''

Against all odds, Bagheera managed a strangled "Yes" before subsiding back into agonized moans. He longed for release, needed it, needed his mistress to let him release... and she did.

The pressure released explosively, feeling as though Bagheera's insides had been sucked out through his penis. His cum shot got past Kaa's foot, onto the already dirtied branch, taking with it some of his warrior's mind. No difference in his mental state was seen at first, as he was already the sexy snake woman's plaything under this deep of a trance, but the physical difference was tremendous. No longer contorted in pain, Bagheera's face took on an expression of the utmost ecstasy, eyes almost closed but open enough to remain locked on Kaa's still spiraling eyes.

Climax after climax, and the changes to Bagheera's mind became more and more noticeable. All subconscious inhibitions were released, and after the final orgasm a dopey grin appeared on the panther warrior's face as all of his muscles relaxed at once. Bagheera sank into the glorious afterglow, exhaustion and a submission more complete than any of his trances before this took hold of him, binding him as tight as Kaa's coils in a mental prison that was equally dangerous. For now, with his instincts suppressed and owned by the seductress before him, there was nothing stopping her from doing whatever she wished with him... just as she had attempted with Mowgli...

The man cub in question had actually finally woken from trance, the spell on his mind substantially weakened without Kaa's touch and voice close by. Awake and alert, if still utterly sore and tired, his first thought was that he missed the trance, and the coils, and Kaa's soothing voice. His second was that the serpent woman was on the other side of the branch, holding his captor down. A blink and a shake of his head later, Mowgli decided that he could leave Bagheera to Kaa, and that this was a perfect opportunity to escape. As much as he missed Kaa's slick tail and soft, delicate touch on his groin already... Mowgli's erection began to stiffen again, and though he began to slide down the trunk, where he really wanted to be was back in her coils...

His expression on his face pleased her more than she could actually express, as Kaa simply stopped being in contact with Bagheera's erogenous zones. Her foot left his penis and her tail went out of his anus as she then began to coil him up from the tip of his tail to his neck, effectively sealing him in a helpless position. Lifting him up, she chuckled mockingly at the sight of the spent and obedient panther, victorious in the end over this meddlesome fool.

''Aren't you glad you submitted to me, a superior being in every way?'' she asked, squeezing him a little in this cocoon of her own design. ''I'm sure you are, but your punishment is not yet over, my little spent slave. I was about to eat before you interrupted me, you see, and I'm still hungry. You will do nicely, I believe, as a replacement meal...'' she said with a grin on her face, until she opened her large mouth, effectively beginning his descent into her stomach.

Beginning with his face, she licked it all over to allow for it to descent more easily inside her throat as his cheeks and his frown was now wet due to her long forked tongue. Gradually swallowing him, a bulge began to form in her neck and throat as the large panther was being eaten by the alluring snake woman, who was clearly delighted by this vengeful meal of hers. Down to his own stomach, she could see that he was still erect despite how much he had released, a side-effect from his submissive state of mind as it made her smile. Trying as hard as she could to render this as tragically humiliating as possible, she muffled a single word to the panther before finally swallowing him completely.

''Cum.''

Maintaining his expression the whole way down, Bagheera's spent body failed him utterly as it was limply manipulated by those strong coils, pressed into Kaa's elongated mouth and sliding down her warm, wet throat. His mind completely gone, the panther warrior could only feel adoration towards his mistress, who allowed him the honor and pleasure of serving as her meal. The tight constriction and difficulty breathing only highlighted how nicely helpless he was, and his fate was sealed by the snake mistress last word to him. The orgasm was weak, Bagheera's body struggling to produce anything more than what it already had shot out on the branch, but the pleasure that tore through the guardian's sensitive body was too much to handle. The combined stimulation wrecked the guardian's mind, and the panther let the comfortable darkness envelope him.

Mowgli could only watch as his guardian was swallowed whole by Kaa, his arousal quickly replaced by horror at his guardian's fate, the one he unknowingly avoided and had assumed would simply be a night of utmost pleasure. Sliding down the tree trunk, Mowgli couldn't summon the strength to climb, weak as he still was. And without the ability to reach the branch and somehow strike out at the predator waiting there, Mowgli swallowed his shame and suppressed any shout he may have made. He hadn't really liked the stuck up panther, and the law of the jungle was absolute, but it still pained him to see his guardian go. Mowgli walked off into the night, confusion leading to fear with each and every step he took...


	2. The second encounter

Jungle Dominance, part 2

Several days later found Mowgli wandering aimlessly beneath the trees, once more told that he had to go to the man village. He wished that everyone would just see that he could defend himself from anything... anything but Kaa. She was everywhere to Mowgli, lurking in every shadow and in every naughty dream. Mowgli sat down, and put his head in his hands as he felt the familiar erection begin to form as his thought turned to this snake temptress, as they did every time he let them wander. He wanted so badly to feel that incredible pleasure, to revel in his lust for the snake woman... but every time he thought of seeking her out, every time he would guiltily stroke himself to the memory of Kaa, he remembered his late guardian and would feel more conflicted than ever before. He sighed again, in need of something to take his mind off things...

That something, however, would be coming quite soon as Kaa was on the hunt again. Having digested Bagheera, her stomach had returned to its slim and appealing appearance as it was time for her to once more fill it up with something satisfying. Having encountered small animals, the snake woman could not care less about those as she needed something big, something juicy enough to sate her for days if needed be. The panther had been an immensely satisfying meal in many ways, yet she could not take her mind off the other meal she had been looking forward to that very night. Moving from tree to tree thanks to her agility and her long tail, she finally observed from afar a vision that made her smile, the answer to her prayers standing close to her position: the man cub.

Unsatisfied that he had escaped previously, she had swore to herself that she would eventually track him down and conclude what she had started with him. With that opportunity right in front of her, she got to the ground as she then approached the young man in question, confident that her sex appeal and his subconscious would make this an easy one for the huntress herself. Swaying her hips and looking at him with a smile on her face, it was show time as she would give him the time of her life before ending it as sweetly as possible.

''Why why...a little man cub,'' she said teasingly, letting him know that she was coming near his position, ready to strike at anytime.

His arousal building as he thought more and more about his captor from several nights ago, Mowgli resisted the urge to masturbate, knowing that to do so would only make him long more for the scaly touch that- that ended Bagheera's life. The internal battle raging within blinded him to the approach of his dream- or nightmare- come true, walking as though the two had parted after a night of pleasure, rather than a failed meal.

Looking up as Kaa addressed him, Mowgli couldn't help but stutter in surprise. "K-Kaa, it's you!" Surprise quickly gave way to arousal, as Mowgli drank in the seductress's picturesque face, supple breasts, perfect hourglass curves and long, shapely legs, arms and legs ending in hands and feet that Mowgli knew from experience were soft... and dextrous... and-

Arousal then gave way to fear as his previous train of thought came rushing back, setting the man cub looking desperately around for a clear path, one without low-hanging branches that might conceal her dangerous, strong coils... her thick, warm, smooth coils... Mowgli's erection gave an embarrassing twitch.

Seeing how afraid, yet aroused he was, Kaa made no mention of it neither did she react openly, but she was glad to see such a mixture of emotions. The predator within her was delighted to see that she could be both terror and beauty without contradicting her true nature as she swayed with each step toward her prey, emphasizing on her natural allure to continue the confusion of her prey.

''You remember me. I'm flattered, man cub,'' she replied, smiling in a mischievous manner as she presented her tail to him, slithering behind her as she could see that he was taking precautions against her previous tricks. Openly presenting what he was afraid of, she knew very well that she could still dominate him through many other ways as she was skillful beyond compare. A few moments with her and he'd do and be anything she'd say.

''Did you miss me?'' she asked, acting casually but also seductively as she placed a hand on her hip, looking at him as if she was talking to an old friend.

The sway of Kaa's shapely hips drew Mowgli's roaming eyes, as did her slightly bouncing breasts, and her lustrous tail... his heart hammering and his mouth dry, the young man finally spotted the escape route he was looking for- a thick tangle of trunks that might give the snake predator pause, what with her incredible mass of coils- right next to the slowly advancing seductress. He would have to make a break for it once Kaa got closer, but it would be a close thing; too soon and she would be able to quickly block the exit, too late and she would be close enough to easily grab him, something that a part of him desperately craved but the rest of him knew could very well be fatal. 

Gathering his wits, Mowgli replied in what he hoped was a strong voice. "No, mis-" he bit the word off, continuing after a short pause, "ma'am. I don't want anything to do with you, Kaa." His body told a different story, member firm beneath his loincloth and his eyes roaming anywhere but Kaa's eyes- which mostly consisted of her incredible body, something that was making it so much harder not to simply run to her tantalizing, deadly embrace.

''It seems to me like you were about to say something very interesting, man cub. Would you care to look at me in the eyes and repeat it?'' she asked, moving her finger in a come-hither way so as to move his gaze upward. Not exactly minding that he was checking her out, as this was a large part of how she proceeded with her prey, she knew that the seeds of submission were still within his mind. His demeanour and his hesitation betrayed him in a obvious and rather amusing manner, after all.

Letting a kaleidoscopic flow of colors emerge from her eyes, their yellow slits were replaced by the mesmerizing stare that had made many succumb. Smiling enticingly, she hissed softly so as to put every chance behind her for him to catch one fatal stare of her hypnotic eyes.

Kaa had stopped advancing but by Mowgli's judgement she had stopped just short of where he needed her to be. Until then, he would just have to wait and attempt not to fall prey to one of her traps, because- it felt so good to let this seductress be in control- because that would be the last thing he ever did- he would love to let Kaa have her way with him again-

Shaking his head slightly, Mowgli was more than distracted when he heard Kaa's luscious voice ask him politely to look up. The words rose easily to his lips, and with a slight thrill of pleasure causing a twitch in his member Mowgli looked up into the alluring eyes, as though pulled by an invisible puppet's string on Kaa's finger.

"No, mistress." He dutifully repeated, as he looked once more into the snake woman's captivating eyes, letting the colors wash over him and bring him closer, step by fumbling step, and the whispering, hissing voice in the back of his mind telling him he needed to-

Just as his pupils had started to shrink, the man cub broke his gaze away and all of a sudden he could feel his heart pounding again, like he had been running for hours. That had been so close, he needed to focus on something... Once more, that something proved to be Kaa's body, and as he ogled Mowgli absently noticed that the distance between he and the temptress had shrunk...

''How disappointing...you were doing such good progress, man cub. Don't you like my beautiful eyes?'' she asked, sounding hurt by him tearing his gaze away. Close enough to catch him and just be done with it, she saw no reason to do so. It would spoil her fun and be messy in the end and, even though this was for her nourishment, this was also for fun as well.

''You seemed to be so pleased while looking. Don't you want to be happy?'' she asked, letting her kaleidoscope eyes wither away as her yellow slits returned, creating a fake sense of security for her prey. Seeing that he was focusing on her body, a wicked idea popped in her head as she began to circle her navel with her finger, subtly influencing his gaze like a devious puppeteer. ''You like my body, don't you?'' she asked, already fully aware of the answer.

Mowgli felt genuinely guilty at Kaa's words, hearing the palpable hurt in her voice and knowing she only wanted him to feel good... Mowgli frowned after catching himself, it was just so easy to get lost in the serpent words, or her body... as he absently watched Kaa's finger- he could almost feel that same finger running down his length again, tingling and- trace her smooth stomach, circle her navel, he knew he should be concerned by the fact that when she spoke to him, it was always several precious seconds before he could snap out of the blissful obedience that seemed to wash over him in waves, like ripples every time the seductress spoke or moved...

Again, Mowgli obediently answered Kaa's question without a thought, "Yes mistress, I do." Kicking himself in frustration, the man cub steeled himself and prepared to run the next chance he got, not knowing that it was he who had moved rather than her, who was still slowly tracing herself with her finger, circling and circling... again and again...

Seeing that this simple gesture had such an effect on her sweet little prey, she figured that a more seductive approach would work wonderfully well with the young prey as she began to bob her belly up and down in a strange dance. Her stomach rippling slowly, this was a motion of seduction, a cycle that kept on going over and over as it would eventually lull him into carelessness. Soon enough, his fears would be vanquished and the real fun would begin.

''Wouldn't you like to just let yourself feel good? To relax and just watch me for some time? I'm sure you'd love to do just that...'' she suggested, letting her dance get a bit more intense as she rolled her belly in a slow but intricate motion before his eyes.

And Mowgli found that he would love to just sit and watch Kaa dance, to watch her sinuous human-looking stomach ripple and roll, swaying seductively like her thick serpentine tail. Mowgli's gaze was pulled all around Kaa's body, from her trim waistline to her wide hips to her rippling belly, the odd motion drawing his curious and increasingly lustful gaze. Her exotic dance almost made him dizzy, and the boy wondered just how Kaa could move like that, and why she was dancing for him, as he wished he could just look forever...

"I... I'd love to..." Mowgli repeated back to her, unaware that he was once again mimicking Kaa's words, "but I've really got to go, so only... only for a little bit..." Perhaps if he looked long enough, she would move a bit more and clear his path. Mowgli didn't want to take any chances with the wicked snake woman, he couldn't let himself fall for any of her tricks...

Smiling mischievously once more, Kaa knew very well that her trick was working. Repeating her motion, it was all for the benefit of making him comfortable and worked up, if only to make him feel better and better about his own decisions, whether they were good or not. Her belly bobbing and rolling, she sometimes brushed her hand against it, showing off how soft and smooth her stomach truly was. Luscious and alluring, the dance kept on going as she enjoyed the slow build up tremendously.

''Of course. Stay and watch me, man cub. There's no shame in admitting that this is what you want. I'm beautiful and you're willing, so why not stay around and gaze upon my sublime form?'' she said, never quite moving from her position as she simply danced, her own belly acting like the crux of a sexy and mesmerizing display.

Kaa was right, as always. There really wasn't any harm in just watching her dance, as long as he didn't let her get too close and didn't get hypnotized. After all, she really was amazing to watch. The dance was simple yet alluring and seductive, and Mowgli found that it took real effort to check that his escape route was still open before his gaze was drawn back in by the powerful compulsion of Kaa's dance. Mowgli took a deep breath and began to relax, telling himself that he could watch as long as he liked, until he was satisfied, and then he could sprint off in to the jungle, never to meet her again. The thought filled him with an unexpected longing within the pit of his stomach, which he quelled viciously as he continued to just stare at the display. After all, it was for the best... wasn't it?

"That... makes sense, I guess..." Mowgli gained in confidence as he agreed with Kaa, and watched a slender hand come down to caress her stomach- how he wished it was his hand on her body- and reflected that even during their previous encounter, he hadn't been able to touch the python seductress at all, he had been completely- and blissfully- helpless and- comfortably- bound the whole time... The longing returned, only this time in an area slightly lower than his stomach.

''You'd love to touch me, yes? To feel your hand...or perhaps your manhood, on those enticing parts of mine? Wouldn't my dance be better if it was a bit more...stimulating?'' she teased, smiling wickedly and seductively as she took a glance at his obvious erection under his loincloth.

''You can trust me, man cub,'' she hinted, never stopping her dance of seduction as she rolled her stomach a little faster. The pacing was not enough to be overwhelming, yet just enough to make it so the young prey would have no choice but to pay a little more attention as it progressed.

''Go ahead and do as you please, man cub. Wouldn't you love to just go ahead and succumb to the temptation?'' she suggested wickedly, anxious to see if he was aroused and mesmerized enough to do just that.

As Kaa spoke, Mowgli slowly realized just how badly he wanted to do all those things, to run his hand over this supple, scaly body, to press his manhood against her soft skin, perhaps between her inviting breasts or even elsewhere, though Bagheera had warned him about mating with other species... Bagheera, something about Bagheera was important... But Mowgli had to pay attention, he had to think about escape, and not how Kaa's dance suddenly pulled his gaze more with every motion or how sexy she was or how good those generous curves would feel pressed against his body...

"I would love to... I, I can't..." his mind screamed 'can't trust Kaa', "I can't... " his body shouted 'you can't resist'. Mowgli just stuttered, confused and torn and so very aroused, still staring at Kaa's dance and taking slow, hesitant steps toward the temptress. Could he trust this mesmerizing temptress? She had made him feel so good before, had let him climax over and over in her tight coils and it had felt so right to be weak around her, he needed that again...

''Yes, good. Come forward. Don't be afraid. You'll feel good and you'll receive sweet, sweet pleasure. Isn't it what you want? To be able to do as you crave, to satisfy your lust without any restraint?'' she tempted him, motioning for him to come closer as she brushed her hands softly on her belly, letting this sole part of her body pull him toward her.

It was a simple dance, one full of sensual promise, a caress to the mind as well as an invitation to debauchery. Her hands beckoned to him, yet not as much as this performance that she was giving. Without even her eyes, she was still seducing him into servitude, into submission. None could resist and he was no different, a knowledge that always managed to make her smile during every single inductions she had performed.

Mowgli was pulled inextricably towards Kaa, almost like he was following a subtle pull on his erection as she danced and beckoned. Her lecherous words twisted gently at his mind, making Mowgli realize how badly he needed to release all his pent up lust, how Kaa and only Kaa could help him relieve his constant erections, could coax him to climax after mind-blowing climax. And the thing that scared him most was that he knew there would be no restraint. What he wanted to do, he could do, his mistress would not deny him her method of control...

"Yes Kaa... please..." Mowgli stumbled forward another step, slowly nearing the dancing snake woman, his gaze resting on the smooth stomach as it reeled him in with its undulating motions. He could always escape later. As a young man, he needed to release, and the object of his wet dreams was offering it to him.

''A wise choice, man cub,'' she said, praiseful as she moved her arms behind her head so as to emphasize on her stomach. She had never quite used this technique before, yet this sudden inspiration made her want to see if she could pull it off. If she could successfully make him release and seduce him completely by only using her belly, she'd make note of it and try it again and again. Using her stomach to render him weak enough to make him enter it of his own will was an ironic twist that she grew to adore the more she thought about it. If it didn't work, he was at least close enough to try alternate methods.

''Go ahead, man cub. My stomach is yours. Succumb and let yourself feel good~'' she suggested seductively, letting the sensuality of her movement continue unhindered by anything as she exaggerated her stomach motions.

Mowgli let the praise sweep over him and slowly stepped closer, unable to stop himself. He wanted so badly to just feel Kaa all over him, her coils all around him and he wanted to release over and over again... Her rippling stomach pulled him slightly closer with every motion, encouraging him to look and feel and touch and caress and explore, just like...

Mowgli blinked and shook his head, feeling something important and dangerous on the verge of making itself known... Kaa's stomach...

Bagheera. Kaa ate Bagheera.

Mowgli stumbled, the fear rushing back into his lidded, lusty eyes as he looked at Kaa's sensual dance in an entirely new light. Another couple steps would have brought him right into her embrace, where he probably would have died a blissful, obedient death to sate the serpentine seductress's appetite for a few days. Mowgli took a quick step back, tripping and scrabbling backwards uselessly, at Kaa's mercy only a few feet from her powerful tail and possibly even more dangerous human body. Clear-headed once more, he realized how closed he had come... and how... and how badly he missed following those sweet suggestions, and how all the arousal was still there and he ached with the need to release... and how Kaa was still in front of him, offering release...

His member throbbing still with excitement, Mowgli managed to respond, "N-no, Kaa... I don't trust you..."

It would prove to be a bit more difficult than she anticipated, she thought. He had made some nice progress and it would have been beautiful of him to succumb without her having to resort to her more powerful weapon of seduction, but the buildup had been worth it. Of course, the man cub was now much closer and his mind addled with arousal much like his body. It would be no great difficulty to convince him now.

Activating her kaleidoscopic eyes once more, she nonetheless never stopped her dance, still desirous to see him get pleasure from such a sensually simple motion. ''You were making such good progress man cub. Surely you really wanted to come in contact with my belly? Feeling its smooth and warm exterior was not something that was becoming irresistible to you? I know it did...and you do too,'' she teased, her voice sweet and her tone gentle as her eyes beamed their wonderful colors in his direction while the dance of pure seduction continued.

Weakened and unbearably horny, when Kaa's eyes shrunk down and blossomed into spirals, Mowgli felt himself slowly look up into the lights, watching this mesmerizing dance turn truly hypnotic. Several minutes ago, he could have wrenched his gaze away. He would have had the presence of mind to look away. But watching this dance and, perhaps even more dangerous, listening to her subtle commands and soothing voice had gently eased him out of his guarded state, had aroused him and weakened him and made him want her. He looked into Kaa's eyes and found in their beautiful, infinite depths that in spite of everything, he wanted release. And he knew he needed the sweet snake to truly reach the level of depravity that would bring him that wonderful release.

Pulled upwards by Kaa's gaze and command, Mowgli trudged mechanically towards the snake woman, knowing that what she spoke was true. The beautiful toned stomach, still swaying and rippling called to him, craving his hands on its smooth skin and promising a rhythmic, grinding pleasure if he should want it. And he did. Stumbling at last into the embrace of the cunning predator, Mowgli could only stare into Kaa's swirling eyes from only inches away, all he could see just as the smooth, soft yet firm stomach continued to undulate beneath his hands, the intriguing rippling motion even more so under his feather-light touch. The warmth and silky feel of the supple skin called to Mowgli's instincts, and the man cub could feel his erection attempt to poke into Kaa's trim stomach, but only finding the small gap between the dancing pythons' long, slender legs.

Seeing him so fascinated and compliant made her chuckle lightly as she towered over him like a superior being, watching him fall to her words and her seduction. She was that type of huntress, not one who tore down her victims or simply killed them on sight, but instead made them cooperate with her. This was what it was all about and her inner fire was brought to a new height with that. How easy it was and how satisfying it turned out to be made it all the sweeter as her dance began to grow a little more erotic as her hips began to add themselves to the mix of her rolling belly.

Lifting him up ever so gently thanks to her tail, she then tore apart whatever would come between his penis and her stomach movements as she began to get in direct contact with his manhood, allowing the sensuality to turn from a promise to a reality. He would find release and he would love it, whether he'd know it or not.

Mowgli didn't even notice being lifted up by Kaa's tail, not the sensation of her strong and lithe tail worming its way under his bare feet, not the slow change in angle until he was staring levelly into the whirling colors pressed right against his eyes, nor the way Kaa's plump breasts slid down his front. He was too busy pushing himself deeper and deeper into this hypnotic spell, uncovering and feeding every lustful thought he'd ever had about the she-serpent and letting it fuel the spirals spinning rapidly in his own eyes. The more he looked, the more there was to see; each color dragged his attention with it as it appeared, igniting a new surge of arousal in the horny young man and drawing him deeper in, the spirals expanding motion making him feel as though he were falling further, and further...

And harder, and harder Mowgli pushed his erection into Kaa's rippling stomach, at long last feeling his mistress's tender skin on his shaft. When her luscious hips swung out and when another sinuous ripple began, he could feel the pressure on his crotch and only pressed himself tighter in to the python's body, into the soft supple skin that for Kaa was merely another hunting tool, a way to lure and exhaust and capture prey. And it was working, drops of pre-cum leaking out and being rubbed into nonexistence by the constant motion of Kaa's erotic dance.

His pre-release adding another luscious layer to her swinging stomach, the dance appeared to be even more arousing as the nearness of the man cub made it all the more personal in its own twisted way. Ripples made ways for swaying, which then made ways to hip bumps as the lulling part was over, switched to pure teasing pleasure as she rubbed her skin incessantly over his erection, seeking more of this proof of surrender that his body was leaking.

Their eyes close, she hissed as her forked tongue appeared before him. Unable to resist the temptation, she licked his cheek, tasting his skin as a way to tease even herself, something she did rarely. Wishing to savor this morsel and this experience, Kaa could not just be savage and expedient this time. She would have fun and she would make it special through many means as her colorful eyes bombarded obedience and wild abandon to her little prey.

''It feels good, doesn't it? Treasure this moment, let its memory always stay vividly within you as your attraction to me grows and grows. My dance has ignited your passion and you will worship me while I grant you this unbearable pleasure...However, when you finally release, you shall wake up from this little trance, my sweet man cub...and when you do...'' she commanded, impressed by how impulsive she was being right now, how self-indulgent she was with what should have been a simple hunt for a meal. This would be one for the ages. She could feel it.

Groaning with pleasure, Mowgli could feel the pressure in his loins build and build, pushing him to make small grinding motions of his own as he sought ever increasing stimulation from the only one who would give it to him. He shivered as her snake tongue flickered against his cheek, feeling the area burn pleasantly from the attention of his beautiful mistress. As Kaa's dance began shifting more towards stimulating his sensitive area, Mowgli found that his raging lust for her, for the lecherous snake woman who he knew would help him fulfill his every desire, only grew.

As she spoke her commands softly and gently in his ear as Mowgli pressed his forehead to hers, Mowgli could feel the sensations, the overwhelming lust and need for Kaa, the vision of Kaa reeling him in with seductive words and dance take root in his mind. He began to realize how foolish it was to have tried to avoid her, the one creature in the jungle that understood his newfound desperate cravings and would let him indulge them. Her danger only added to her allure, and Mowgli once again found himself helpless before Kaa and his own arousal that the serpent lady had ignited within him.

''You crave to be honest with me, but also with yourself. Succumbing to my charms was you being completely honest with yourself and you received the pleasure you were seeking, so you need to succumb and submit. You love this, yes?'' she went on to say, pushing forth a labyrinthine suggestion as she knew his mind would interpret everything in her favor with the state he was in.

Bringing him closer, his penis got pushed harder against her belly as she danced into overdrive, her serpentine form allowing for her dance to become a small tornado of eroticism and pleasure as his manhood almost spun around due to the constant stimuli. Her coils keeping him in place, she eventually made them work into her routine as she moved him back in forth against her stomach while her hips moved in the opposite direction, allowing for the rubbing movements to be constant and intense.

Allowing herself another taste, she licked his own lips as she chuckled at the sight of the helpless man cub at her disposal. ''Don't resist...submit...''

As the young man listened, he came to realize that Kaa was right. He had come to her, seeking pleasure. She had generously given him the bliss that he needed, sating and inflaming his desire all at once. Now, it was Mowgli's turn to please Kaa, and all she had asked of him was that he succumb to her charms, that he submit to her hold over him and just allow her to gently wrest his control from him.

The dance intensified, and the man cub found himself awash in pleasure. Kaa's slim, soft appearance concealed powerful serpentine muscles beneath, and her flawless control over each and every one of them combined with her flexibility to turned Mowgli's world into a whirlwind of grinding, smooth skin, powerful coils, and swinging hips. As Mowgli was pushed up to and over the edge, he could only continue staring into the overpowering spirals, letting them create more and more ruinous arousal within his mind even as he finally came.

Whereas before the pleasure had been abrupt and explosive due to her vocal commands, now the orgasm was more gradual and drawn out. With his penis still being rubbed furiously against Kaa's abdomen, the man cub's cum almost covered the entire stomach, her once beautiful scales now filthy with Mowgli's release. Desperate to draw out the pleasure, her entranced prey merely dug his own grave by continuing to rub himself against the enchantress, draining himself further and further until suddenly-

Mowgli was free of the trance, bewildered and overwhelmed. Staggering back, with his knees weak from his little taste of his eventual demise, the young man could feel his face flush with the shame of what he had just done. Knowing what Kaa had done to Bagheera, he had run into her arms anyway, letting her feed his growing desire as she gave him the release he had so craved. He could almost see in his mind's eye the mesmerizing dance, the motion of Kaa's finger and the swinging of her hips... "N-no, what..? Why did you..?" But he was free. That was the strangest thing about the whole situation, Kaa had lured him in, had stolen his mind, and here he was, back where he started minus his loincloth with only a slightly leaking erection to prove for the wonderful experience with the gorgeous serpent...

Feeling the sticky substance on her stomach, Kaa cared not about how dirty it made her look. Instead, she saw it as a little accomplishment as she had not been entirely sure if this thing would work. Either the man cub truly was smitten with her body and her techniques, or she was just that good. While both were potential conclusions, neither really was more satisfactory for the serpent woman as she smiled in contentment at seeing him spend so much of himself in this activity and on her body.

''So full of vivacity. How nice of you~'' she said, her tone suggesting a mocking praise as she rolled her belly just once more to taunt the man cub before finally stopping her dance altogether. She was certain that her dancing form would be forever stuck in his mind, a fact that managed to make her smile with a wicked grin as she still had him in her coils.

''I suspect you loved it, yes? You were smiling so eagerly and seemed to love listening to my wonderful voice so much, after all...'' she teased, letting the moment sink in for her prey so as to savor it as much as she could.

Mowgli cringed as Kaa rolled her stomach one last time, still drawn to the movement but repulsed by the mark of his shame that dirtied her otherwise flawless scaly skin. He couldn't believe that he had really given in so easily- really, all Kaa had done was dance and offer to let the boy indulge in his perverted fantasies. Mowgli himself had done the rest... Mortified and more than a little horrified at how easy it had all been for the female serpent, the young man screwed his eyes closed in an attempt to ward off any more trickery by his captor... his sexy captor, whom he could still see dancing and swaying seductively on the back of his eyelids, memories fresh and potent and still so arousing...

Slightly tired from the orgasm, the man cub got over his shock to realize that the pressure on his arms, legs and back that he had ignored in favor of the immediate danger of Kaa's humanoid appeal was the weight of thick bands of serpentine muscle, rendering the boy stranded off the ground and unable to get any sort of leverage whatsoever. But if he was honest with himself... he didn't really want to escape. The thrill of being held captive by the dominant snake woman and the excitement of knowing that ecstasy was only a touch away stiffened his limp member slightly as Mowgli remembered how good it felt to dance with Kaa, to writhe in her grip as her tail pumped his shaft... Mowgli had to stop himself from going down that path, for down that road awaited the alluring, lovely snake seductress... and her gaping maw...

She could almost smell the confusion and the shame that emanated from him. He was weak and he knew it as well as she did, yet he could not help himself. The fact remained, though, that no one really could when confronted directly by her on such an unfair battlefield as seduction. ''Are you ashamed, man cub? Struck silent by regret and remorse at having enjoyed your time with me so openly?'' she asked, adding to his own perceptions by being playful in her tone.

Squeezing him gently within her coils, she was not yet ready to let him go, not in this state of mind at least. Soon, she would know when to put him down and let him do the rest of the job, but that time would soon come. For now, she had more delightful techniques to try and his temptation was just beginning as she chuckled openly at his predicament. ''You can't tell me that you haven't found my dance mesmerizing, yes? To see my belly bend and undulate for your eyes only must have been ecstatic...'' she began to say, placing her hand on his shaft as she slowly rubbed it away in a particularly teasing manner. ''And pleasurable to boot...'' she added, using her fingers to squeeze his tip to put an emphasis on the last part as her face got closer to his, never letting him forget that she was in a powerful position right now.

Mowgli could only nod, agreeing obediently with Kaa's teasing as his stomach churned with guilt, regret and fear. The light and playful tone the she-serpent used only drove the point home further, making it painfully obvious that she had only been toying with him. He felt awful, but at the same time her close proximity and the audible caress of her voice felt so good... The young man hated himself for his body's reaction to this temptress, his primal needs driving him mindlessly towards certain doom, hated himself for being so charmed by Kaa's offer for release when he knew she was only luring him in, using her body as a weapon to draw out Mowgli's strength. And yet... he couldn't resist.

"Y-yes KaaAAa..." Kaa caught Mowgli in mid sentence with her hand on his length, rubbing it suggestively as she brought her dancing form yet again to the front of Mowgli's mind, ensuring that there was no escape from her hypnotic dance even with his eyes closed... Blind to the world, Mowgli could only focus on the gentle stimulation from Kaa's delicate hand, her feather light touch leaving a burning, tingling sensation behind as she coaxed his member back to full hardness, seemingly intent on bringing Mowgli another step closer to his demise already. His arousal returning with a vengeance, the careful stimulation left Mowgli desperate for more...

''If you felt that strongly about my stomach, let's go ahead and see just how you'll react to this, my sweet little man cub,'' she went on to say, teasing him for all he was worth as she lifted him up with her coils. Bringing his penis close to her breasts, she began to play with his urethra with one of her nipples, allowing her squishy and soft orb to add a little warmth to this new little technique she would be trying. Spinning it around to arouse his rod, the nipple and its tip soon became erect in response to the stimulus as she smiled openly and mischievously at what she was doing.

''Isn't this simply the best? Aren't you pleased to see me take care of you this much?'' she asked, not exactly waiting for a vocal answer as his body would be completely earnest with her. Nobody could lie when it came to pleasure, especially to her and the man cub would be no different.

Mowgli felt one of Kaa's hands leave his erection, and he was simultaneously relieved and disappointed at its absence. He was glad to be unwilling to open his eyes but compelled by his powerful curiosity to find out what she had in mind for him- for his own safety, of course, not out of any sense of anticipation... or excitement... Barely cracking open his eyes, Mowgli looked down- he had been lifted up above the seductress- and the first thing he saw was her deep cleavage, her plump breasts squashed together just before he saw his member pressed up against one of her perky nipples, feeling it rub his urethra, still very sensitive after his orgasm. The new angle highlighted just how curvaceous and well-endowed the snake woman was in a whole new way, and just like before, Mowgli found that he loved just staring, knowing that with his eyes nearly closed, he would have ample time to close his eyes if Kaa tried something...

Mowgli's verbal response only confirmed his body's reaction to this continued teasing. "I- I suppose..." The tentative reply did nothing to conceal Mowgli's pleasure at Kaa's newest technique, or indeed how secretly happy he was to have her lavish so much attention on him...

His pathetic attempt at nonchalance was a challenge as far as Kaa was concerned, as she would not relent until the almost-willing prey himself would succumb to her charms, within or outside of her influence. He would sink into depravity and submission, then he would be eaten, turning from amusement to nourishment for the python lady. Placing her hand on his erection, she began to pump him slowly and methodically as she went from his base to his tip, using three fingers while her thumb began to slowly and softly caress his balls. Being utterly gentle at first, it wouldn't be long before she'd get a bit rougher, but this would do for now.

''Don't deny what you feel, man cub, it's not good for you. You may say certain things, but your body is entirely honest with me. Look at how hard and submissive you truly are to me~'' she said teasingly, hissing softly as she looked up at his nearly closed eyes. With a smile on her face, she chose not to take this opportunity for now, waiting for a better one as she would make him hers in no time.

Kaa's gentle motions and continued teasing nature began to increase Mowgli's confusion, the danger of the situation contrasting starkly with the soothing atmosphere created by her relaxed debauchery. Groaning softly at the tantalizingly slow pumping of his penis, feeling those nimble fingers of hers run from base to tip, base to tip, back and forth rhythmically as the cunning predator forced pleasure into her prey, knowing it would only further weaken him to her influence, would lull the man cub into a less guarded state... would make him an even easier meal.

"I'm not being... submissive..." Mowgli could hear the doubt in his own words, though, and knew that the end was fast approaching unless he could think of something... but what... Mowgli continued to gaze down into Kaa's captivating cleavage, slamming his eyes closed when she smirked up at him after catching him sneaking a peek... only to feel his eyes open once more, wider as he stared at her generous breasts, already missing how she used them to toy with his tool.

''Not being submissive, are you? Well, if you're not going to be honest with me, then there would be no point in continuing my activity, right?'' she asked, accusing him in a playful manner as she simply ceased to toy with him. Her fingers removed from his penis and balls, she simply left him in her coils as she looked up at his eyes with a smile on her face, leaving him erect and close to his own climax so as to playfully torture him. Her arms crossed, she simply stood her ground with a smirk of utter confidence on her face as she waited for him to crack, to surrender as she had left him quite close to a powerful release.

It was only a matter of time and she knew it.

Mowgli's' relief quickly turned to frustration as the stimulation from Kaa abruptly ceased, withholding from him the orgasm he was building up to, saving him from another exhausting climax that would have brought him one step closer to being her meal... and leaving the conflicted young man aching once again with the need to release. Yet again put into the position of being entirely dependent upon the female serpent for satisfaction and the release of all his pent-up lust- and cum-, Mowgli couldn't help but remember the last time he was in such a predicament... and the incredible, blissful orgasm that followed his submission to the serpent woman...

Once again incredibly aroused, the fear and regret and intense shame that he had associated with giving in to Kaa were distant, blunted by the lust that her influence had inspired in him, the perversions that ran amok in his mind, demanding to be actualized through the sexy snake woman before him... Mowgli warred with himself, trying so hard to draw upon the guilt and remorse from before, but as he stared into those golden, slitted eyes, he knew that he simply did not have the willpower to hold out much longer. "It did feel... great..." Mowgli muttered, Kaa's playful, seductive gaze pulling the answer out of him. "Please let me cum." Mowgli begged, doing everything short of admitting the one thing that this tempting seductress was looking for, desperate for satisfaction but unwilling to admit to himself how low he would sink to obtain it...

''So polite and submissive. Very well, I'll give you plenty of attention then, man cub,'' she answered as she gave him a good shot of her kaleidoscopic effect, pulling him once more into her hypnotic clutches as she proceeded to give him exactly what he had asked for. Picking both of her breasts up, she then lightly pressed them against his hard penis, letting their size and warmth envelop them. Doing so, she gave him a little look that said it all as she then squeezed them, almost crushing his penis into her pillowy treat as she began to move them up and down, pumping it in a way that would be most pleasurable.

''Isn't it better this way? For you to actually ask and be honest with me and yourself? If you just followed your foolish pride, you'd never have received such a royal treatment, man cub. It would have been a real shame, no?'' she questioned him, lingering on a single pumping motion slowly before continuing at a steady pace, letting him feel it as if she was peeling his shaft out of a precious ejaculation.

Wide-eyed with desperation and, of course, because the wider his eyes were open the more of Kaa's curves he could take in, Mowgli realized an instant too late why he had started this whole ordeal with his eyes nearly closed. Though he managed to mostly shut his eyes, his lidded gaze met with hers and the swirling colors rapidly took hold of Mowgli's lust-addled mind, sweeping away what little of Mowgli's resistance had endured the lack of stimulation from moments before. The man cub's struggle to close his eyes lasted only a second, because the minute Kaa pressed his member in her cushy cleavage his eyes flew wide open once more, already filling with the overwhelming spirals.

"Yes... It's better to be honest... with myself..." Mowgli moaned out in between pumps, the soft pressure of Kaa's warm, comfortable breasts making the friction that much more intense. Faster than ever before, the man cub could feel his impending release build and build, pushing like a river behind a dam, urging him to cum in an explosion of bliss all over her luscious chest, and as she continued he couldn't help himself.

"K-k-kaaAAAhh!" He shouted in ecstasy as he ejaculated for the second time in Kaa's presence, his seed shooting out onto the predator's supple, soft chest. Though not as much cum leaked out, the effect on Mowgli had not lessened in the slightest. With all his energy that remained, he weakly thrust his hips into Kaa's chest, trying to prolong the orgasm and the pleasure for as long as he could, blissfully unaware that he was doing Kaa's job for her. Eventually the white-hot pressure subsided, leaving Mowgli panting and his eyes spiraling rapidly, having been forced to maintain eye contact with his mistress throughout the entire ordeal. Now slowly approaching exhaustion, the young man sagged in the predator's muscular coils, spent for the time being.

He was tired now, simply spent as his breathing told everything Kaa needed to know. She could go on and simply eat him, let his body become food for her as she'd simply relish how this had all begun. The possibility was there, yet the sly seductress found that it would be unsatisfying and anticlimactic. She wanted more of his humiliation, more from his pesky little mental dilemma before she'd finally savor him. With that said, she began to bring him to her eye level as she fixed her gaze toward his, letting him have as much as he could get of her hypnotic pupils...

Until she simply stopped the mesmerizing motions of her eyes, then snapped a finger to wake him up. ''Snap out of it, man cub, and look at what you've done. Aren't you glad?'' she mocked, smiling as his seed was on her chest in a most dirty presentation.

Mowgli drank in as much of the spirals as he could, eagerly recalling the falling, floating sensation of submission to Kaa's spell, feeling the afterglow bathe him in relaxation and sap his energy as her eyes got closer and closer and Mowgli fell deeper and-

*SNAP* Mowgli was wide awake, blinking and shaking his head before noticing where Kaa was gesturing. By now, it was second nature to stare at her lovely body, to let his gaze roam all over her bountiful curves and assets, so his gaze easily shifted from the predator's eyes down to... down to another coating of his semen, splattered all over the buxom snake woman's luscious globes. After at some point having wiped off his previous release, it seemed Kaa had desired a way to humiliate Mowgli, who had been brought down from a arousal and hypnosis-fueled high only to see evidence of his weakness twice now. Her mocking simply sucked even more life out of the man cub, utterly defeated and now at a loss. With only the barest of efforts the serpent lady had dominated him thoroughly, bringing him to yet another climax and under yet another of her spells... and here he was, lucid once more to feel his throat fill with acid, stomach churning with guilt. "H-how..? Why? Did I..?" He uttered softly, the repeated inductions and mind-blowing orgasms having a damaging effect on his recollection. All he remembered was Kaa looking up at him, smirking with amusement and smoldering with lust as she waited for him to cave in... and the ghost of a tight, pillowy prison around his now limp erection.

''Why yes, you did man cub. It seems that you weren't able to control yourself as you just released you pent-up tension all over me. It seems that I'm irresistible to you, aren't I?'' she said mockingly, hissing once more as her tongue playfully darted his penis to accentuate her point. With him under her tight grasp and his mind decidedly caving in, this proved to be much more fun than she had thought it could be as his devastation toward his lack of control was euphoric.

''Now, when I was talking about honesty, this is what I was talking about, my weak little man cub. You seem to be hesitant at first, yet you always succumb to me in the end and you always love it. Do you see how much you've spent on my belly and on my chest? Do you remember how ashamed, yet how secretly you were very glad to have fallen into my grasp? Remember and cherish it, man cub, for you will then know that I was right all along,'' she continued, assaulting his reasoning with her own as he would eventually crumble under his own perverted desires. It was his fate, courtesy of her own efforts.

Mowgli could only shake his head slowly, as though the limp motions of his neck could fend off Kaa's hissed words. Deep down, Mowgli could feel himself begin to finally accept those words, at a level no hypnosis could truly touch. No, it was the simple truth in her words; the seed of lust Kaa had planted in the young man upon their first meeting had taken root, nourished by trances and orgasms and teasing words and an ocean of lust. It had blossomed into a wicked, twisted, beautiful flower, drawing on Mowgli's mind and body to continue its inevitable growth. Every time Mowgli had promised himself that he would get away, that he would resist the serpent's charms. And every time, he had awoken pressed to Kaa, the predator sporting a devious grin and a mantle of cum. She was wearing him down, bit by bit, climax after climax, and all Mowgli had left was a tiny pool of energy and denial.

"N-yes mistress Kaa!" Mowgli's reply was cut off by a moan, pleasure forcing the truth out of him as Kaa licked at his sensitive tip. Perversion taking a firmer root in his mind with every passing minute spent in her presence, Mowgli could already feel his lust returning, insatiable. He could feel his member ache with exhaustion even as it stiffened yet again, easier than before as he let Kaa's words sink in, the shame now only feeding the twisted pleasure the corrupted man cub felt at his latest failure.

''Then you wouldn't mind if I did this...'' she continued, teasing his urethra with a long lick of her forked tongue. ''Over...'' she pressed on, circling his tip with another motion of her tongue, covering it with her saliva as it grew almost instantly to another erection that she could exploit.'' And over...'' she went on, teasing as her long tongue began to coil around his tip, tugging it in a rough manner to put a little surprising shock through her motions. ''Again...'' she concluded, pumping him a few times with her skilled manipulation as she then left his penis alone, her tongue returning inside her mouth as she chuckled mockingly.

''I have to say, I prefer this side of you, man cub. So eager, so full of lust. I've made quite an impact on you, haven't I?'' she theorized, managing to give him a playful little squeeze with her coils to solicit an answer from the lost lands within his mind, his confusion apparent.

Mowgli didn't know what to think any more. He was still bound by Kaa's powerful coils, whose firm but gentle grip had slowly changed to a role less designed to capture and more designed to support. Rather than holding his wrists and ankles like it had done in the beginning, with a thicker coil underneath to lift the helpless prey up, the snake woman's tail had first shifted to accommodate the man cub's trembling knees, then to form a sort of coil seat as his legs gave out entirely under Kaa's ministrations. As time dragged on under the temptress loving care, Mowgli found himself nearly completely unbound, a light coil around his stomach for balance as he sat, elevated on the coil 'throne' so Kaa had easier access to his greatest weakness. The man cub didn't even think of escape. He couldn't. Even after all this time, his desire grew, her mocking and teasing and charm inflaming it with every orgasm when it should have diminished. Letting Kaa toy with him felt so good, like nothing he had ever experienced before. How easy it was to simply give in, knowing she would bring him to release after satisfying release if he simply... surrendered. She hadn't shown any incentive to harm him in any way yet, it would be perfectly safe to just surrender, and let Kaa deal with all of his lust...

Trembling in Kaa's light grip after her tongue's treatment, his length still throbbing and tingling with the ghost of this wet, soft, prehensile tongue, Mowgli felt himself reply automatically when prompted by the squeeze, as though the answer had been pushed right out of him. "Yes, mistress..." A question welled up in Mowgli, and the last vestiges of his rational mind suppressed the majority of the question with fervor before it tumbled out of his mouth. Unfortunately, Mowgli's lust had won out in the end, letting the predator know of the presence of another potential way to ruin the boy. "K-kaa..?"

Aware that he hadn't run away despite her giving him all the means to, Kaa smiled, triumphant. She had managed to push his lust past a line, one that he would never get back to as his desires were dictating how he would act from now on. Comfortably sitting in her coils, nothing except his own arousal kept him there as the snake seductress placed her hand on his penis, merely covering it so as to tease the man cub with the promise of eventual contact. She would tantalize and ruin him before this day would be over, but it had only just begun as she felt like there were too many ideas to try out on the already addicted human.

''What is it, man cub? Have you got something to say to your mistress? Your sweet mistress who is the gatekeeper to a paradise of pleasure?'' she said, cementing how he should see her from now on as she gently rubbed his penis quickly with the tip of her fingers before covering his crotch again, showing that she would be chaotic in her approach, yet sensual and intoxicating all the same as she grinned.

He couldn't take it back now. Mowgli had taken the plunge by announcing his question, and he was helpless to deny Kaa when she asked for him to continue. "Mistress, why are you willing to... do all this for me?" The foolish man cub saw Kaa through a lens warped by multiple trances and intense pleasure, his subconscious having teased apart the fact that "Kaa is dangerous" and "Kaa brings pleasure" such that he was aware of the first, but for some reason it didn't seem to have any consequence... To Mowgli the snake woman was an avatar of his newfound perverted desire, bringing it alight within him and letting him expend it all over her, only to mock him and start the blissful process again. And the foolhardy boy wondered why.

Already missing the sensation of Kaa's slick tongue on his now fully erect shaft, Mowgli pushed his hips slightly upwards into the soft scales of her hand, seeking stimulation without any conscious thought. Indeed, had he noticed his behavior he would be worried, not because he was aware of the fact that Kaa would eventually tire of him and that each orgasm made him more and more deliciously helpless before him mistress, but only because a vague voice in the back of his mind told him that he had to resist the seductress's advances... though the man cub couldn't remember why...

His own questions meant that he was confused, giving her a perfect opportunity to effectively push him even further down this path she had shoved him in. She would give him the greatest answer that he could receive as she continued her small stroking of his penis in a gentle manner as she looked up into his eyes, allowing him to once more be blasted with mind-numbing bliss as the kaleidoscope effect was once more activated.

''Does it really matter why?'' she asked, squeezing his tip with her fingers as she circled around his urethra slowly and gently. ''You receive pleasure and you asks questions and show fear as you have no reasons to do so. Learn to live and enjoy, man cub,'' she answered, dodging his question by bringing an unrelated answer to his head. Her eyes pulsating with vibrant submission in colorful form, she began to spread his legs to have a better access to his balls, his penis and something else entirely as she chuckled a little.

Distracted as Mowgli was by these slow, gradual motions with her delicate fingers, Kaa had no trouble evading his question. Mowgli only watched, almost mesmerized as he watched her careful stroking of his shaft and squeezing of his tip between her slender fingers, thinking sluggishly if at all. The thought wormed its way through his mind that he needed to try and avoid Kaa's spell again, and as he stupidly looked up into the predator's pretty face he was met with yet another round of beautiful spirals. Falling almost instantly to the trance, having been put under so many times in such a short period, Mowgli's own eyes whirled and spun at almost the same rate after almost no time.

The downside of being unable to watch Kaa's ministrations was that every touch and caress of hers was now a surprise, grabbing Mowgli's focus and running with it as each one made its contribution to the slowly building pressure in Mowgli's loins, slight but still noticeable as she coaxed him inextricably towards another climax. As he pondered the truth of her words, letting them sink into the deepest recesses of his mind without any kind of struggle, he failed to notice Kaa prepare him for her next devious idea.

Using her own hand this time to coax him into accepting more and more everything about her, including what she said, Kaa began to squeeze down the base of the man cub penis as she worked her way toward the tip. Caught in a tight grip, it was a rough hand job she was giving as the shaft was being moved and held tightly enough that there could be a very short amount of pain through the sheer pleasure as the temptress worked her magic on the pitiable prey. ''It really does not matter why I'm doing this, right? You don't care so long as you get this kind of treatment, am I correct?'' she asked, her words sounding more like commands than questions as she continued sending spirals through her overpowering eyes.

This, however, wasn't the only stimulation that she intended to give as she then licked her finger thoroughly, giving the man cub a show as she then presented her wet and prepared finger to her pleasured prey. Then, without any warning, she shoved it in his butt as she then began to wriggle it around rapidly, demonstrating a whole new way for him to sink to a new low of sexual intensity as she smiled due to her superior position. ''Answer me, man cub...'' she threatened, showing a much more obviously dominant side of her to the captive human in her grasp.

Once again deep under Kaa's spell, having almost no resistance to her charms and having a huge abundance of the lust that her hypnosis fed off of, Mowgli could only nod as he listened to what she said. He did not care why Kaa did what she did. It did not matter. As long as Mowgli could slake his lust on the sexy serpent, he would come crawling back. Unfortunately for Mowgli, this time Kaa demanded a response, and the violent pleasure forced into him from her tighter, faster pumping of his still sensitive shaft made it almost impossible to meet his mistress's demand for an answer.

"Y-yess... mmMMmmistress KaA!" Moaning out his agreement as much as speaking it, the young man barely finished his statement before his erection began twitching madly and the pressure in his pelvic region turned white-hot. The huge spike in raw stimulation came from Kaa's slender, wet finger touching lightly against something Mowgli couldn't name, only feel, and she faced bringing Mowgli to a premature orgasm if she didn't hurriedly withdraw her finger from the inexperienced boy's behind... but of course, knowing the seductress, that could be exactly her plan...

''Did you like that, man cub? Are you craving for more of that burning pleasure?'' she asked as began to slow down her hand job to a crawl, almost painfully so as his stimulation halted to an almost complete stop. Absolutely adoring his reaction, she wanted to see him moan and shiver so violently another time, to see if he would just not care about how he had reacted like this in the first place.

Getting closer to his face, she licked at his ear as she brought her own cheek closer to his, invading his privacy even more as she then whispered in a sultry and irresistibly honeyed voice. ''Beg me for it, man cub. You know you want to...'' she tempted him, simulating a complete stop of her activities as her hand was resting on his shaft. With a solitary finger rubbing on his shaft gently, this was more of an attrition than anything as the serpent woman only had to wait for the inevitable...

Kaa had pushed Mowgli close to release, so unbearably close, bombarding him with a furious, relentless pleasure with her rough, forceful hand job... and stopped almost entirely. All that was left was a soft fingertip, making agonizingly slow progress as it trailed up and down his length, up and down, up and down... with every pass, taking a bit of Mowgli's resolve with it. Trying to hold out, knowing that despite the allure of releasing his cum all over Kaa once more climaxing would be the end of this torturous, gentle, sadistic rubbing, the end of this playful ministrations... and deep under the seductive hypnosis, Mowgli's inhibitions were released, and Mowgli realized that he needed the stimulation to continue, it was everything to him, nobody else could give him the tingling pleasure, the delicious burning pressure or the white-hot perfection of release, but Kaa... And he wanted it to continue, he wanted more, more, more... even if it meant delaying the inevitable ecstasy of orgasm, he wanted more...

"NnnnGgg..." Mowgli gasped out, the incredible sensitivity of his length that signaled being on the razor's edge of an orgasm robbing him of the ability to respond to Kaa... to his secret delight. The gentle, fiery stimulation would continue...

''That's not good enough, man cub. You can do better than this. I want you to do better than this and beg me for all you're worth,'' she teased him, her voice playful, yet also surprisingly commanding as she continued her slow and minimal stimulation of his penis. Her lone finger pushing up and down, the skin of his penis was being merely toyed with as the snake temptress was not getting tired of this low amount of action at all. His expressions being far too delightful, he would eventually break down and scream for the mercy that only she could give him.

''Go on, beg,'' she encouraged him, slowing down her movement to an almost-crawl as his penis wasn't even twitching at that point.

''You should let yourself feel good, let me have what is rightfully mine,'' she continued, poking his balls for half-a-second to tease him into false hopes, prodding him along in her twisted experiment.

''I don't think you'll be able to take much more. What would happen if I eventually tire? You wouldn't like that, I'm sure...'' she threatened him, her tone half-pleasant and half-cold, as if the joke would become all too real if she didn't get what she wanted from him.

As the stimulation withered and died, Mowgli's tentative restraint died with it, blown away by desperation. Kaa's not-so-subtle threat of cutting off his pleasure made the man cub's decision obvious. He begged.

"N-no! Please mistress, more! Please more!" Mowgli needed her sweet touch, he didn't think he could ever bear to leave her. She was gorgeous, playful, kind and seductive in Mowgli's distorted perception. She made him feel so good, let him release his pent-up lust and satisfy his primal needs. She was an outlet for every desire the young man had ever had, and he would do anything for her...

Of course, Mowgli didn't see the double meaning to Kaa's half-joking threat, didn't realize that she had finally succeeded in dragging Mowgli to a new low, had tainted him so thoroughly that he was willing to beg for her instead of being lured... He didn't realize that Kaa hadn't only exhausted him, hadn't only broken his will; she had made him willing prey. Even if she were to leave... Mowgli would come crawling back eventually, unable to bear the insatiable desire that she had created in him.

Satisfied that her slow-burn was so successful, Kaa grinned at the thought of her complete victory over the man cub's fear, will and survival instinct. Pushing his lust and his sexual needs to untold heights, his resistance had also waned all thanks to her. Despite the cruel manipulation, she was a creature of her own words as she then prepared him for his eventual climax.

''Good. I knew you could do it for me, man cub. Now, prepare yourself~'' she teased playfully, her voice contrasting severely with her previous threat as she then licked her fingers before inserting two of them inside his butt. Caressing the insides, she then grabbed his penis much more forcefully as the slow motions were replaced by wild and savage pleasure almost instantly. ''Now, cum for all you're worth!'' she said excitedly, anxious to see if this vigorous approach would bear fruits.

The rapid return to such intense pleasure was too much for Mowgli, and her efforts to bring him to climax succeeded after only seconds. For the third time in the afternoon he felt the wonderful electric energy emerge from every fiber of his body, culminating in a euphoric trembling weakness as he expelled his cum weakly onto Kaa's scaled hand as it flew up and down his length. Mowgli didn't even have the energy to push his hips into her hand, weaker than ever before from being almost constantly erect since Kaa had sauntered up to him, sealing his doom with a circling finger sucking his gaze to her, never to be able to leave her body again... And Mowgli didn't want to look away... he couldn't look away... he could only stare desperately at Kaa, craving more, more stimulation, more of her soft skin on his, more of her charm, more of... Kaa.

Removing her fingers from inside him as well as putting her other hand away from his penis, she stopped her kaleidoscopic effect as she placed him on the ground. No longer supporting him in her coils, he would be on the dirty ground as she towered over him, her beauty and strength being a source of awe and intimidation. With a snicker, she then snapped her fingers to wake him up once more, if only to see where this little induction could potentially go next or if he had sunk low enough.

*SNAP*

''So, how does it feel to be entirely at my mercy? To be unable to resist to my being and my sublime charm, man cub?'' she asked, ready for more of his pitiable responses as she hissed in subtle delight due to her position of power...Unaware that something utterly dangerous and unpredictable was yet to come...

In a beautiful, cruel twist of irony, Mowgli had finally been released by Kaa after suffering humiliation from her stomach, hands, breasts and mouth. He was finally released from her trance, allowing him to think as clearly was possible with the deep-seated longing he had for the snake woman before him still distorting his thoughts. All this... and all Mowgli could do was panic, laying back lifelessly on the matted earth, because he could not bring himself to consider escape. Kaa was dangerous, he shouldn't want... her. He shouldn't be so anxious to touch her again, to have her touch him. He shouldn't... but he was. She was all he could think about. Her dance, her power, her teasing, her soft skin, her supple curves...

"It feels... hah... so good... Why do I... ha... feel this way... around you..? What... what have you done to me..?" Mowgli panted, staring at Kaa's voluptuous body in an effort to keep his eyes open. They were so heavy, so close to closing... and the boy knew that if he let his eyes shut, all he would see was her alluring, erotic dance and the colorful pools of color that had let this temptress awaken in Mowgli the feelings he needed to drive himself to ruin...

''What have I done? I've awakened you to your true self and I've made you my little plaything, of course~'' she answered honestly, smiling mischievously as she let him know that there was no escape. Her tail surrounding the area and with her being so close to him, Kaa would certainly not let him go, not after having invested so much time and so much fun on his predicament.

''From the beginning, you were so eager to make sure I could make you feel good and I only obliged your little fantasies, man cub. It certainly isn't my problem if you have no control over yourself when you see me...'' she teased, rolling her stomach for a few seconds to seduce him as well as emphasize her point as she laughed a little at how she had gained control of the situation so easily.

However, she could feel another presence coming nearby as a familiar scent approached their position. Her smile dying down due to this, Kaa could not fathom being interrupted from this pleasure anytime soon as she began to coil the young prey tightly as she turned away to meet this intruder to her activity... One that would make her task much more difficult than she anticipated...

A yawning chasm of fear and regret opened in Mowgli as Kaa's words sank in, the truth in them making his stomach threaten to empty itself. Right from the start, he could have run, even after convincing himself that the best escape path lay behind Kaa. At any point, he could have probably slipped out of her coils, their normally powerful grip being instead used to merely support him to make ruining the man cub slightly easier for Kaa.

He could have chosen not to watch her sublime dance, no matter how good it felt to watch or how she had made him think it was merely for his 'viewing pleasure'. He could have... he could have at least tried to resist. But instead, the moment it became clear to Mowgli that the snake woman would let him live out all hid darkest dreams and would allow him to slake his lust on her luscious curves, nothing had been able to keep him from his cravings. At the first sight of the sexy serpent... he had had one foot in the grave.

Every powerful, wonderful orgasm had been another nail in the coffin. And now, covered in Kaa's warm, comfortable coils, capable of snapping him like a twig without a second thought, all Mowgli could think was that she had been right. And in spite of everything, he still wanted more. More of her plump, pillowy breasts, more of her delicate finger, more of her slick, teasing tongue, more of her tickling, scaled tail, more of her smooth, flawless skin grinding against his, more of her teasing words, more of... Kaa. And deep down he knew that even if he wasn't exhausted, even if he could move... he still couldn't run. Not for long. He would come crawling back. And the thought filled him with as much shame as it did desire.

Of course, if the nearby hunter had his way, Mowgli's demise would be somewhat more... violent. Shere Khan, the strongest predator in the jungle, was stealthily approaching. Only chance had made him brush against one of Kaa's coils, wrapped as they were around a tree looking for all the world like any other snake. It wouldn't be long now before he would come upon the sight of Mowgli and Kaa's little tryst... and if he did, even she would be hard pressed to stop him if the encounter came to blows. For even the might and speed of her massive coils could not match Khan's agility, strength, and instinct for battle. He would have to be handled by other means, or risk the death of both members in the clearing... fortunately for Kaa, even the fearsome tiger man had weaknesses to exploit.

''Shere Khan,'' she said in a loud, yet calm tone as she turned around where she had felt him touch her. ''That is no way to introduce yourself,'' she continued, sounding irritated by his very presence. The truth of the matter, though, was that she was rather disconcerted by his apparition as the tiger had a reputation for being rather ruthless and brutal in his approach to hunting. Where Khan would be, blood would follow as they said and here he was in the proximity of Kaa. While she certainly had no desire to clash against him in this very instant, she knew that to show fear would make her a target as she used her skills as a manipulator to put on a facade.

''What is it that you want?'' she asked, her tone neutral as she began to tighten her coils around her prey. The man cub was hers and she would be damned if that proud, yet stupid hunter would take him away from her, especially after all the efforts she had put into making him miserable and weak.

The feared hunter entered the clearing, immediately noticing Kaa's filthy state and the dazed man cub- his prey- wrapped in a tightening mound of her coils. Familiar as he was with the seductress's methods, having heard tales of her exploits but never foolish enough himself to fall to her seemingly great charms, Khan knew exactly what had happened. He also knew that if Kaa were to have her way, the young man would meet his end not by the tiger man's claws, but a more pleasurable end in her stomach. It was a mercy to the man cub, in a way, if rather cruel in the buildup.

Shere Khan had no time for mercy.

"Kaa." He returned the snake woman's rather cool greeting in kind, narrowing his eyes when it became apparent that the seductress was unlikely to willingly give up her prey, "I would think that you would know by now what it is I want. And if you would be so kind," he said, with a false, detached politeness, "I will show you exactly what my intentions are once you release the man cub... and step away." The hunter's affable exterior fooled nobody, and it was quite clear that he did not trust Kaa in the slightest. Unlike Bagheera, who was trained as a warrior, Khan was by nature a killer. Should he decide that a fight was inevitable, there would be no more discussion. There would be no waiting for the cunning temptress to lay a trap. There would be a blur of orange, likely followed by a splash of red. Or whatever color Kaa bled. It made no difference to Khan.

He was most certainly not here for pleasantries, she saw, as the tiger had made his demands quite clear. Seeing through his presumed politeness, Kaa knew that this was a threat to her being and to her efforts. However, there would need to be some sort of plan on her part for her to trap him within her sensual clutches. The striped killer, however, seemed to be far too focused on the helpless prey to actually fall for whatever direct technique she would use.

''You wound me, Khan. I had heard so much of your hunting prowess, yet I find you here ready to steal my prey after I've done all the work on him. This doesn't sound like the type of actions someone of your caliber would pursue, doesn't it?'' she asked, going for his pride as she crossed her arms defensively. It would prove to be a dangerous game, but she'd fight with her own methods to keep the fruit of her labors, one way or another.

Khan found himself irked by Kaa's words, an insult to his legendary hunting prowess. "Hmm, I suppose you are quite right. It would be an affront to my abilities." The tiger mused in his deep, rumbling purr. "It would not be fitting for one such as myself to behave like a lowly scavenger..." Khan shrugged his broad shoulders, feigning nonchalance, and raised a claw to stroke his chin in thought. "This is a dreadful quandary I find myself in... wouldn't you agree?" Seeing the slight widening of Kaa's eyes, he continued.

"But I believe I have a solution." Khan turned, and began to pace slowly back and forth along the edge of the clearing, still half in the shadows and a large distance from both Kaa and the young prey. He thought out loud as he walked. "Though the man cub is indeed indisposed at the moment, I have no intention of letting him live to see tomorrow. Thankfully," He stopped, and turned slowly towards Kaa as a slow, feral smirk formed on his face, "there is another here who I am sure would be more than capable of whetting my fangs for the time being. Out of respect for your bringing the man cub to me... I will close my eyes and count to ten so that you can flee and make this chase more interesting... for me." Shere Khan's voice had dropped further in tone, no longer the affable facade from moments ago. This was not idle musing. It was an ultimatum and a death sentence. He closed his eyes and began counting.

This was not exactly going where she expected, as Kaa began to gulp nervously. While she had expected her last remark to bruise his ego a little bit, she had never quite intended to become his next victim. Her own pride, as it seemed, would cost her dearly as the tiger would eat her instead of the man cub, who would then get eaten all the while. If she had given him her prey, she would have at least lived to see tomorrow. Hearing him count slowly, she tried to keep focus as she tried to see how she could escape this predicament.

Her panic, however, soon began to turn into a quiet, yet growing rage as she began to feel anger toward this pompous killer. Who was he to threaten her? If she actually put her mind to it, he would succumb like any other who dared to try and beat her. The serpent lady, now determined to make him pay for his insolence, began crafting a method to pin him down as she removed her coils from the man cub, somewhat expecting him to stay put due to the tiger's presence and how confused he was. Letting her long tail free from any obstacles, she then climbed atop a tree as she prepared her own body and her many techniques for a decidedly untraditional assault, but she had to try. Her own pride demanded that she put him down for good.

With her body now swinging from a branch due to her tail being attached to a great number of spots on the surrounding trees, she only needed for him to open her eyes as she swayed in front of him, her own glorious ocular orbs ready to unleash hell on this invader.

Shere Khan heard slithering as he counted, but to his great amusement it stayed within the clearing rather than fading into the distance. Did the female serpent truly believe that she could fight him on even footing? And here he had believed that she would be more interested in saving her skin. How disappointing. "8... 9... 10. I do hope you're ready to entertain me, Kaa."

She was. Khan opened his eyes only to see Kaa's own eyes, whirling quickly with a blur of vivid colors, each one demanding Khan's attention and sending just a touch of-

The killer shook his head, displaying the incredible control and determination that made him such a feared hunter. His eyes were still locked on hers , though they closed slowly. He didn't speak, putting all his focus into breaking the powerful spell. For once he did that, well... she was within his reach. Living beings within the reach of Shere Khan did not tend to remain living for long. Nonetheless, Kaa's risk had won her a brief opening.

Seeing that she had caught him with her own eyes, she knew however that this would be an attrition as Khan was much too proud and strong to fall so easily like the panther or the man cub did. There was a reason why she had been rather afraid of him in the first place and there was no place for her to be stupid in this confrontation. As she saw definitive clues to the fact that he was fighting back and ready to strike, Kaa then moved back up in the tree above as she got away from his sight.

As she did so, however, she used the fact that he was distracted by her escape to then move her tail tip toward his loincloth. Finding it almost laughable that the tiger man was one of the only beast in the jungle to cover his manhood, she nonetheless knew that this piece of clothing would not protect him in the slightest against her assaults as her tail tip began rubbing on his shaft for a few seconds until it retreated too, unwilling to get caught by Khan as well.

Khan growled deep in his throat as he felt Kaa's tail tip on his manhood, though after a couple seconds it had changed almost imperceptibly to a purr. The stimulation had sent blood rushing to his shaft, and by the time snake woman wisely withdrew her tail there was the beginnings of an erection to show for her work. Of course, this was but a minor victory for the serpent, as her retreat from arm's reach of Khan had forced her to break eye contact. Immediately seizing his opportunity, the hunter blurred into motion, using his agility and sharp claws to scale a nearby tree with a speed rivaling Kaa's. Muscles rippling, the hunter ascended rapidly in his search for the seductress's humanoid body. Though it was indeed a valuable asset for luring and gently coaxing prey into her stomach, Kaa's sexy human-looking assets were nonetheless extremely vulnerable.

"Your tricks cut no ice with me, she-serpent!" Khan roared, knowing that he could follow her coils to her weakest point. In a feat of strength, he leaped from one trunk to another, scoring long gashes in the tree's bark as he used his claws to slow his fall. He was now climbing the same tree that Kaa had fled to, using her coils as means to more easily scale the tree. He was, of course, ready to leap away at a moment's notice should she be foolish enough to attempt to constrict him.

Feeling that she had perhaps introduced the very spirit he needed to have in order for her to win in Khan's head, Kaa then saw that he was getting angrier. If he was jumping from one extreme to another, this meant that he was losing control, which then meant that she could very well win this. Subtly moving toward another tree, she continued to move her tail tip toward his crotch, now teasing his tip as she would get him with sexual guerilla tactics.

''Are you telling me you're not actually enjoying this, Khan?'' she teased him, unable to resist the possibility of taunting him, if only for him to lose his cool demeanour. It would be tricky and risky, but this would be her only chance.

Of course, though it was a valid and perhaps crucial tactic in fighting such a volatile individual as Shere Khan, there were downsides to angering such a lethal predator. He growled, though whether there was a pleased note to the sound or not was difficult to discern, and powered upwards, quickly gaining ground vertically on the snake woman. Upon clearing the sub-canopy, the tiger man immediately noticed Kaa's coils rippling in the shadows of the surrounding vegetation and realized that he had been had. Another thunderous roar, and he was dashing along a sturdy branch towards a rustling patch of leaves that those coils seemed to be flowing towards and, more importantly, where her taunt had echoed from.

"Of all the impudent..." he trailed off, not noticing that the pleasant sensation on his crotch that had been present throughout his climb had left with him a stiffened rod, slowly approaching an erection that meant a huge advantage for Kaa. "I'll take far more pleasure in parting your head from your body!"

''It seems to me that you'll get more pleasure if I continue to touch the head of your most sensitive part of your body~'' she taunted him, continuously moving as she then got higher in the trees, trying to stay ahead of him all the while. If he ever caught her, she would be done for and this simply wouldn't do. Staying put as she then was far enough for her own liking, she could see him from an angle as he was looking in another direction.

Moving her tail once more, she added one more little touch as her tail rubbed his tight butt before then making circles on his balls, showing him that she could actually play with him in many different ways. Satisfied with that little technique of hers, she then continued to move, fully able to understand that he'd be able to pinpoint where she was located due to her tail.

The thick foliage made Kaa a tricky opponent to track down, especially considering that a growing part of Shere Khan wanted to divert more of his attention to how her tail was toying with him, caressing him lightly and rubbing him in ways that made it rather difficult to focus. He knew, of course, that this was precisely Kaa's plan- and he would not give in. He was Shere Khan, and Shere Khan did not lose.

Taking a brief second to claw at her teasing tail tip, which had continued to rub his shaft after making a brief circuit around his body, the predator then took off, flying from branch to branch with ease as he pursued Kaa, not aware that his stiffening member had now lengthened into a full-on erection, giving the seductress a new arsenal of tricks and tactics that would bring Khan to his knees. Unfortunately, now wise to her tactics, Khan took an enormous flying leap towards an adjacent tree, attempting to lead Kaa so that his landing would coincide with hers... which would in all likelihood be fatal for the seductress. Of course, now that Khan was showing signs of her work, she had a chance to exploit the superior sexual skills of her humanoid body... but it would be an enormous risk unless she could somehow pin the furious tiger man down.

She had moved past the first stage of her plan, as his obvious erection was now giving her many opportunities. Rather impressed with the size of his penis, Kaa was awed at how well-built he was, which did explain a part of his great confidence. It wouldn't, however, protect him from what she had in store as she would need to get a little violent herself, though. She'd need to gamble, letting him get closer as she'd then unleash her own special technique for when she needed to subdue a male really quickly.

Getting close in a subtle manner, she then saw that he'd only need to turn around and pounce to finish this whole pursuit. Her heart beating very fast in her chest, she took a deep breath as she then made her tail move toward his penis, positioning itself carefully until she would be sure she'd get it perfectly. With a little gulp, she then sprung her tail toward his penis and balls as she then tightly coiled around them, squeezing in a manner that would send a jolt of pain and pleasure to the tiger, one that she hoped would incapacitate him long enough for her to do her thing.

Correct in his judgement of Kaa's path, Khan turned and smirked as he saw that his daring maneuver had placed him nearly within striking distance of Kaa. On the other hand, his powerful pounce had made for a rough landing, crashing through foliage and only going on his instinct. He was able to grab a branch and push himself off of it to make a heavy landing on the next, but not with the balance and grace needed to have his guard up. From behind him shot the seductress's tail once again, and it darted around his clumsy swipe to grip his erection- when had she managed to coax him to such a length?- in a way that would bring lesser being to their knees out of shock, bliss and a squeezing pain. Khan, however, was not incapacitated. He had experienced far too many hunts to allow his prey's traps to faze him.

On the other hand, the shock of stimulation sent mixed signals to Khan's brain, and the pleasure made his knees quiver, just the slightest bit- enough to ruin his landing. Slipping and falling in an undignified manner, he crashed against a lower branch, using his innate balance to save himself from losing further height but having the wind knocked out of him. Wincing and growling softly, Shere Khan searched for Kaa, knowing that he would soon be able to breathe- and kill.

Kaa, however, knew when to grasp at an opportunity as she then lunged toward the tiger, wary of his weakened stance. While he wasn't as incapacitated as she had hoped he would be due to her tight squeeze, the fall had definitely given her an opening as she then moved very fast, not losing even a singular second as she wrapped him up with her coils.

Going for his paws first, she sealed them off as she brought them together, binding them in a way that would put Shere Khan on his side due to the rough and jerky motions of the snake woman. Quickly, she then brought another layer of her coils as she then cocooned him inside her own body, trying her very best to seal his movements as she went up to his neck, using close to the entirety of her long tail to render him unable to move. Not bothering with a witty retort or anything of the sort, she then proceeded to get closer to his face as she then bombarded him with her hypnotic eyes, allowing the tip of her tail to get past a tight opening in her cocoon to massage his crotch.

''It's better that way Khan. Don't try to fight it. You'll soon begin to feel really good if you trust me. Just let the sensation on your manhood continue as I bring you pleasure. Look into my eyes and let yourself go...'' she began to say, her own voice rhythmic, yet incessant as she needed to feed her growing presence within his mind.

"Blast..." Khan growled as Kaa shot towards him, enveloping him in her coils within only seconds of his landing. He at least had the presence of mind to slam his eyes shut upon noticing her presence, flexing every muscle in his body as he was coiled to increase his size. So when Kaa's- admittedly comfortable and warm- cocoon of coils had been completed, the cunning tiger man still had a trick left to play. Suddenly releasing all the built-up tension, he had just enough room to position his powerful claws so that they were turned outward toward her soft snake underbelly. Now all he had to do was wait for the snake temptress to lower her guard, and he could try to force a hand through the meaty wall of squishy snake flesh to the soft- silky, supple- skin behind it.

In the meantime, he could feel Kaa's thin tail tip once again squeeze through the cocoon to trace around his member, more and more of the thickening tail forcing its way through and piling up around his manhood, squeezing it and rubbing it and-

And, lost in the sensations, Khan made what a horrible mistake. Compelled by Kaa's sultry, suddenly commanding voice, one of the hunter's eyes cracked open just the tiniest bit, and was met with Kaa's beautiful face- and a flood of hypnotic spirals. The eye slowly, slowly forced open by her influence, Shere Khan tried to fight her with everything he had... but it was getting so much harder to resist... and so very hard to remember why he wanted to resist when letting the seductress have her way felt so good...

Down below, Mowgli could only watch as the jungle's two most feared predators clashed, Shere Khan always just a hair behind Kaa and nearly coming within striking distance several times. Attempting to rise to his legs, the poor man cub felt his knees give out, and he sank back down to the jungle floor as he watched the predators fight. And oddly, as the fight continued, he found himself more and more agitated, though he couldn't pin down the source. Every time he saw Kaa's tail dart towards the tiger man's crotch, he grew more frustrated. And he didn't know why... Now watching as the seductress pinned Khan, whispering quickly in his ear, Mowgli began dragging himself out of the clearing, knowing that one way or another the fight was soon to be over, and he would be on the menu again... and knowing that for some reason, he just hated the thought of Kaa giving pleasure to somebody else. Loathe though he was to admit it, he once again ached for her touch...

She was getting through to the tiger as far as she saw, yet she had to continue her sensual barrage or else everything would be lost as Kaa's tail tip continued to massage the tiger man's crotch in a delicate, yet incessant manner. Trying to arouse and allure him, she had to give it her all as she gave him a more intricate version of the dance she had offered to the man cub. Her breasts swaying and jiggling in a perfectly controlled manner, her belly began to ripple as she hissed, her body being a tool of ultimate seduction as she wanted him to see her eyes and her body and only those things.

''Wouldn't it be a shame if this were to stop? For you to harm me and cease what's making you feel so good? Why don't you relax and let me please you? Surely, a hunter like you ought to receive some kind of reward worthy of your caliber, yes?'' she said, once more playing to his ego and his own vision of himself as she'd coax him soon enough into surrender.

Khan groaned in pleasure as the writhing mass of coils on his manhood continued to rub, stroke, and pump, gradually bringing him closer and closer to the edge, which was a dangerous place to be when in Kaa's clutches. He knew he had to focus on something else, anything else, and when he allowed his focus to drift, it came to rest on the sweet serpent's seductive dance. The soft hissing was a balm to his sensitive ears, just as the gorgeous spirals filling his vision eased his mind, washed away his worries and slowly, against his will, began to force him to relax.

As he did so, he began to see the truth in Kaa's words. Through luck and trickery she had temporarily overcome him, and she was giving him the respect and devotion he deserved as a legendary hunter. He unknowingly opened his eyes further as he began to watch her dance, all swaying curves and perfect skin and lust-inspiring body...

''Yessss...Someone as intelligent like you surely can understand that you deserve the best, and I am the very best there is. However, to let me work on my expertise, it would be better to trust me, yes? To let me do my things as you just let yourself go and feel nice. Look at my dance, feel my tail on your penis as you go into pleasurable heaven. It is only right that I work my magic on you and that you let me do anything that is in my power to make this better, yes?'' she said, working her logical and seductive loop of reasoning on his mind as she sometimes allowed her stomach to brush on his face as she continued her dance, sometimes using her hands to caress his cheeks and bring his vision back to her eyes and her spinning breasts. Smiling in feigned lust, this was the performance of a lifetime and she needed it to be so to bring the tiger under her power.

Focusing on the whole induction, she cared not if there were other people watching or if it would prove to be dangerous. All she needed to do was send pleasure and obedience deeply into his mind and it would all be good. With her tip fondling his balls and playing with his urethra, she almost began to vibrate it in order to maximise the effect of her touch on these sensitive areas. Nothing short of her best would work here, as far as she was concerned.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed as though Kaa's argument was a good one. After all, Khan mused, he was the best hunter in the jungle and she was the best seductress. It was practically inevitable that she should eventually come to serve him, and that she do her very best to sate his desires. And so it was that Shere Khan came to make yet another mistake, as his mind was eroded by Kaa's hypnosis and cunning words: he gave her his trust. It was only, he told himself, for the time being. Once he had slaked his desires on the female snake he would hunt down the mancub and kill him. But pleasure before business, just this once... he let his eyes widen further so as to take in more of Kaa's perfect body as it rolled and rocked right before his eyes. Her small, deceptively delicate hands soothed Khan's scarred, rugged visage as she directed the hunter's gaze all over her body. 

Shere Khan was not the only one taken by Kaa's dance. Yet again, Mowgli had chanced to look up and saw her dancing for the now feeble tiger, saw her stomach rippling in the same exotic motions as before, saw her curvy hips sway back and forth in a way that ripped his eyes from the jungle floor in front of him and slowed his crawl to the point of not moving, the man cub's erection lengthening and throbbing, and he felt sickened with himself when he realized that deep down, he was- he was- jealous. He wanted Kaa to return to him, to feel her skin on his member and to cover her with release after release...

Seeing that his eyes were opening up even further as the tiger was making a conscious action to see more of her hypnotic eyes, Kaa smiled. ''Such a wise choice, yet it's one that nobody would be surprised to see the great Shere Khan make. Now, gaze upon my mesmerizing beauty and just let me do all the work for now. You've earned it~'' she encouraged him, teasing him into pure compliance as she began to sway her hips in a back and forth motion, bringing her arms up to let her motions get even more intense in their cycles. Hissing softly as she did so, she never let go of her kaleidoscope effect as she sensually seduced the tiger in her grasp. Squeezing her coils in a tender manner, it was all for his own ''benefit'' as the massage of his erogenous zone was accompanied by a more general one, letting him relax more and more.

Going as far as circling his anus, she knew that she'd eventually have to see if she could push her luck and make him accept so sweet an intrusion as she was most assuredly already wet with his pre-cum. ''Now, let me do what I do best and accept this great pleasure, oh grand Shere Khan. The very best yet awaits~'' she said as she took a dive, plunging her tail tip into his butt as she then delicately squirmed and circled inside it, allowing for this to become a gradual, yet sublime pleasure for the fearsome foe.

Growling now, both in pleasure and in anger. Even this deep under Kaa's spell, and dangerously close to climax, Shere Khan still had his pride. Pride that the snake woman assuaged with her words, but trampled on with her tail tip. Humiliating the tiger man would do her no good here, and even as his eyes continued to widen and his member continued to leak into the squirming mass of coils around his manhood, Khan made it known. His claws unsheathed, scratching painfully against the weaker underbelly of Kaa's coils in retaliation. Though he would normally take to such arrogance in his normal way, a swift and painful execution, Kaa's influence penetrating deep into his mind slowed the rise of his temper greatly.

On the other hand, the added stimulation could not be denied, and though it had detrimental effects upon the hypnosis's progress, Khan's length began to twitch, oh so close to succumbing to Kaa. The tiger's eyes widened further, this time with a hypnotically suppressed rush of fear. He had never meant to allow the cunning snake woman to take things this far, he had intended to taste her talents for a time and go on his way, his anger having been quenched by her sexual skills. An orgasm in Kaa's coils was something even he knew could very well be fatal, and he prepared to strike at her soft stomach... her rippling, trim stomach... or perhaps he should target the serpent's heart, concealed though as it was by the perky yet sizable breasts that were bouncing so tantalizingly in front of him...

Seeing him react, she soon realized that this might have been a mistake on her part, as the tiger was showing signs of both pleasure and disapproval as her tail was now stimulating his prostate. In her eagerness and her fear, she had skipped some crucial steps and now he would perhaps strike down even under these circumstances as she could feel his claws on her body. She needed to salvage this and fast.

Putting her dance on hold for the moment, she brought her face and her breasts closer as she spun them before his eyes while her own concentrated on his. Gentling prodding his face to look at her and only her, her caresses were made to simulate affection as it would most probably calm him down. ''Do not let this startle you, oh great Khan. I did promise you the best and this is it. Very few can really appreciate how amazing this feels, but I have every confidence that someone as sophisticated and intelligent as you can realize how sweet this pleasure is. Do pardon me for my lack of warning, but please do trust and allow me to continue...'' she went on to say, keeping her cool as she felt she couldn't exactly stop this stimulation right away, lest she break the whole thing off.

Her hypnosis pouring into Khan's mind now, the tiger man felt Kaa's sweet words float through his mind, it being so hard to concentrate on them, but he made the effort. He gave an affirmative grunt, not trusting himself to suppress an undignified scream of pleasure had he opened his mouth. That small concession, the sublimating of his pride for pleasure, was what did the mighty Shere Khan in. Immediately after that key cog in his mind shifted, the hunter's eyes shrunk down and filled with spirals mimicking Kaa's own in speed, filling the tiger man's mind with a haze of lust for the serpent seductress.

The physical effects of Khan's submission were no less apparent- as the tiger man gave into and accepted Kaa's sweet pleasure, his long erection began twitching madly, so very close to releasing its load and any chance the hunter had of getting to Mowgli before Kaa- and indeed any chance of leaving this clearing with his pride intact.

''Great choice, Khan. Let me do all the work and let yourself go as I'm sure you'll be leaving here as a changed creature. I'll make sure that you receive the care and pleasure that befits someone like you,'' she commented, stopping her general teasing of his anus as she then began to go in and out in a repeating motion, letting the penetration be as intense as overwhelming. For all of this to work, however, she'd need to make sure he'd get some stuff he might want and that required concessions from her part. Putting one of her nipple in his mouth, this was a sacrifice she was willing to make in order for Khan to become utter putty in her hand and coils.

''Now, lose yourself in me and surrender to those impulses you might have. Scream, moan, praise and worship as much as you want. It'll make the experience better, trust me~'' she suggested, petting his head gently as she coaxed him toward a new attitude that would work much better with what she had in mind.

Kaa's brave- some would say foolish- choice to allow Khan's mouth access to her breast was an incredible risk on her part, particularly after the volatile tiger man had just made it clear that he had violent intentions for any who displeased him. And yet, as the seconds passed, the hunter's unbelievably powerful maw and razor-sharp fangs were put to no use. His rough tongue licked and teased Kaa's tender teat as he sucked, greatly enjoying the softness and warmth of her ample chest. He moaned loudly sending slight vibrations into the silky smooth skin of the seductress as Khan fell at long last under the temptress's power.

Finally pushed past his limit, Khan's eyes shot open as wide as they could go, pushing spirals out rapidly from their shrunken centers as the hunter released his massive load into Kaa's cocoon of coils. He could only growl and purr out her name, over and over as the orgasm continued, the legendary killer brought down to a mere toy after making the mistake of listening to those seductive words, giving into her temptations, and finally submitting to her power once and for all. A loud "PING" sounded as the overwhelming pleasure ended, signifying Kaa's victory over Khan and proving at long last who the jungle's deadliest predator was. Khan had lost himself to lust. He had lost himself in Kaa.

More so than any other indicative, the white flag of surrender on her tail was all that Kaa needed to see in order for her to understand that she had won. With a good load of spunk now residing there and dripping a bit on the jungle floor, Kaa had finally defeated the apex predator of the jungle. Through sacrifice, subterfuge, manipulation and a bit of luck, she had not only seduced but also conquered this fierce foe as he would now listen and obey. With a victorious smile, she would only need to do as she wanted with him as she removed him from her coils, confident in the fact that he would submit to her suggestions and commands.

''Good...You've learned to trust and lust for me. It felt great to submit and do as I say, yes? To finally admit that you could simply follow my words as if they were commands and obey blindly must have been a true bliss to your seduced mind. Now, let me help you reach even more depraved bliss, tiger...'' she said with a tint of arrogance in her voice, belittling him as she then rose over him due to her tail, casting some sort of shadow over him to emphasize her point.

''Masturbate for me. Now.''

A faint sense of disappointment rippled through Khan's mind at being taken out of Kaa's coils and away from her body, but the artificial bliss that the overwhelming hypnosis induced prevented him from displaying anything but happiness on his dumbly grinning visage. Such words would normally have worked the tiger man into a howling fury, but now they simply excited him, reminding him how good of a decision it was to submit to the snake woman, to let her guide him to pleasure and bliss. He nodded in agreement to her words and immediately obeyed her command, stroking his length up and down mechanically before it had truly lost its hardness.

Helped along by Kaa's hypnosis, amplifying the stimulation and flooding his body with a lust that drove him to sink deeper, deeper into depravity, Shere Khan groaned softly as he went about obeying the snake lady. The whole time, his gaze was locked on Kaa's mesmerizing eyes, but out of the corners of his vision the hunter-turned-prey drank in the curvy, lust-inspiring body of his captor as she stood over him, sending arousal pounding through his body.

''You wouldn't want to have a meager release, no? Let me help you receive the best climax as I simply forbid you from achieving orgasm for as long as I say so, Khan. It will be much better if you do as I say on this, as you surely know by now~'' she taunted him, letting him work very hard for his climax as she began to tease his nipples with her tail as her long body began to rub on his own to make him receive additional stimuli. Letting this be a buildup, she began to get relentless in her assault in his asshole, however, as she was the dominant one now, the only role that fitted her.

As she did so, she finally saw that the man cub was observing her do her little work on the tiger. Seeing how this seemed to eat at him, feeding him a jealousy that her inductions had imprinted in him, Kaa gave him a sly smile as she continued to work on the foolish prey in her sensual grasp. ''Tell me how much you love this, Khan! Tell me how you enjoy being under my sexy power and how you wish you could be my slave to let this linger on forever!'' she excitedly said, letting her emotions get the better of herself. This was an unprecedented demonstration of her losing her cool demeanour, yet this was much too fun for her to simply stay calm at this point.

Kaa and Shere Khan had done a complete reversal of roles; now the tiger man was being abjectly toyed with by the hypnotic seductress, and the distortion of the trance he was working himself deeper under only allowed him to bask in the debauchery. He stroked eagerly now, faster as he felt Kaa's tail bring him to higher heights of pleasure and deeper depths of lust. Eager to please his new mistress, the former great predator could only stroke himself as she looked on.

Mowgli, in the meantime, had not managed to crawl far enough to get out of sight of Kaa, partly due to the fact that he had been entirely unable to rip his eyes away from her incredible body and irresistible dance. The whole time, as he eventually worked himself up to a standing position again, he could only think of how badly he wanted to be next to Kaa, feeling that luscious body rub against his, feeling the powerful serpentine tail squeeze him... The jealousy bubbled within him, slowing his already hesitant escape as he walked backwards and caught Kaa's coy smile his way, which stopped him dead in his tracks. He ached as he heard Shere Khan's rumbling reply, "I love this... I wish I could feel this way... with you forever... mistress..!" The words, groaned out between pumps of his shaft, sounded strange coming out of the fearsome tiger man's mouth, but even strange to Mowgli when he realized that he was considering running back to Kaa simply to steal her coveted attention back.

It was too late for the man cub to run away. She knew it and she presumed he knew it had been too late for a long time as she motioned for him to come closer, her eyes teasing him sensually, yet also commanding him to do as she demanded him to non-verbally. She had given him too much attention and worked her ways through his feeble mind long enough for her to know that he would be her meal today, whether he desired to or not. However, she knew that his own needs would drive him toward the former rather than the latter.

As she looked at the young prey, she nonetheless continued her activity with Shere Khan, albeit nonchalantly. She had conquered him and his humiliation was only beginning, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be useful to her as well. ''Would you say that anyone running away from me would be foolish to do so? That my body and my sexy techniques are too irresistible to deny? Answer me, Khan!'' she commanded, getting deeper inside his butt as she hissed in a strong manner, showing her superior position as she began to press on his balls with her foot.

"Yes mistress... you are too irresistible... to leave..." Khan droned, still pumping for all he was worth, now feeling the torturous ache of a repressed orgasm building within him, unable to be released until Kaa gave him permission. He hardly noticed that she was all but ignoring him for Mowgli now, even her tail's motions grew more intense and her foot pressed down on his crotch, so entrenched in the intense mix of bliss and agony was he.

Mowgli felt himself being pulled forwards by Kaa's motions and beckoning eyes, the seductress nearly glowing with excitement and enjoyment as she toyed with the mighty hunter and the feeble man cub, both brought to her feet by their rampant lust, her clever words and voluptuous body. The boy knew that all he had to do was turn and run, and he would be safe from the tempting predator. But now that he had been exposed to all the twisted pleasures that the serpent could bring him, he knew that he would be miserable on his own, pathetically trying to sate his desires when he knew there was only one who could truly give him the satisfaction he needed. And step by faltering step, he stepped back into the clearing, towards his final resting place in the snake woman's stomach... towards sweet pleasure.

''That's the spirit, Khan, my sweet slave. Now, I'm going to give you something nice, but you have to listen to me first...'' she began to say, twisting her foot so as to focus a bit on a twinge of pain before she'd grant him a boon.

''First of all, I want your body and your subconscious to always remember that I am superior in every way. You'll act like you always do when alone, but whenever it'll be just us two, then you'll be impossibly weak against my charms and my powerful eyes...'' she started, circling her tail to expand his own anus as much as possible in a mix of direct pain and untold sweet satisfaction.

''You'll also continue to act as the top hunter in this jungle. No one needs to know that I'm really the greatest there is, right? After all, it would do a disservice to us both if the truth was to be revealed...'' she continued, her body now rubbing intensively all around his own as her smooth scales were almost burning to the touch due to the sweet friction their contact caused.

''Finally, I want you to go away to someplace very far from here. You'll let me have the man cub and rationalize that it's a gift for my very great sexual skills. You'll go and hunt elsewhere, already anxious about out next little session~'' she proceeded to say, lifting her eyes to look at the young man himself with a very satisfied look on her face, ready to see just how the tiger would fare with such a huge orgasm coming his way.

''Now...Cum!''

Khan's body trembled all over in an unstable mix of pain and pleasure, one second heaven, the next hell. The pressure behind his loins was indescribable, amplifying every little pleasure beyond anything he'd ever felt. Hardly even hearing the she-serpent's commands, the hunter nevertheless integrated them deep into his psyche. Nothing had changed, really, it was simply that now he would comply with the serpent's wishes so that he could feel the great pleasure he deserved whenever he found her... or she found him... so intent was he upon seeking Kaa out again as soon as he could bear it that he viewed giving her the man cub as no great concession. For her skills... anything.

And Khan came explosively, his face distorting in a near grimace of unbridled ecstasy as the pressure released and tore through his body. On and on it went, Kaa's tail and foot and the hunter's hand never ceasing as he sprayed the ground with his release. His body ached, burned, and trembled violently as he spent his seed, wearing himself out and flooding his brain with pleasure that could not be withstood. Even before the orgasm had ended, Khan had essentially passed out, his body unable to deal with such sensations and her influence all at once. Shere Khan laid out on the jungle floor, still twitching occasionally as he spurted out a few more drops of cum. He was defeated.

And all the while Mowgli watched Kaa, his eyes as always roaming her body but occasionally darting up to see the sexy, dominant look on Kaa's face that only made him want to run to her, fall to his knees and wait for her to claim him.

With the excessive amount of tiger semen on her foot and on her tail, Kaa saw not herself as being sullied, but rather as being undefeatable. Therein laid the very proof that she could seduce and destroy anybody in this jungle, as its most feared individual had been claimed by her alluring and undeniable talents as he had collapsed from her onslaught of sweet and terrible pleasure. Even the panther, as far as she could remember, had managed to stay conscious as he had released many times over. Her own prowess impressing her, she then removed her foot from his crotch and her tail from his anus as she then turned around to look at the man cub, a triumphant look upon her face as she then smiled sinisterly.

''Do you have anything to say to me, man cub?'' she asked, basking in her current feeling of superiority and perfection. Looking down at the one she had chosen to eat and torture with ecstasy, she began to figure that she's just need one more little session with him before getting to the bitter end, for her sake. At the very least, she wanted this feeling to go on indefinitely and the young man would help her with that.

Mowgli would like to say that he had nothing to say to Kaa, that he had no idea why he was back in the clearing. But he knew why, deep down. And so did she. Both of them knew that even if she walked away right now, Mowgli would follow her. Mowgli couldn't survive with or without the skilled seductress, now; having sunk to Kaa's level, the man cub would likely spend his days seeking pleasure, foolishly and desperately until he met his early end at another's hands or out of self-neglect, it was uncertain. All that was certain is that Mowgli would not, could not walk away now. Kaa was all that was left for him now.

"Uh..." Caught off guard by Kaa's unexpected question, Mowgli didn't know what to say. He was still struggling with accepting the idea of his coming back to her, even though he subconsciously knew it to be his only choice. "Why... why didn't you eat him..?" Having seen Bagheera vanish down Kaa's gullet, Mowgli had figured Khan would share the same fate- was she not hungry? He allowed his hopes to rise, convincing himself that there was nothing to be feared from the charming snake woman.

''Oh, you silly man cub...'' she said, laughing lightly at this question. He knew the answer as well as she did, but hope do turn some people into fools as she had seen countless times prior to this moment. It was time for her prey to have a good old reality check before he'd meet his end as she bent to his level, her face close to his as her smile never faded away.

''Why would I eat him when I've spent so much effort on you? Beside, Khan at least made me sweat before the fun part. You're just a weak little man whose fate had always been in my hand, whether you consciously knew it or not~'' she teased him, going for a good portrayal of the harsh truth as she then licked his cheek and his lip with her forked tongue, once more playing with him before the inevitable.

''But then again...you knew it all along, right?'' she continued as she then activated those beautiful kaleidoscopes in her eyes as she would once more fascinate him into cooperation by using her marvelous power. ''It's only right for someone as strong like me to prey on someone weak like you. I've been magnanimous and generous in letting you feel all those wonderful sensations, but it's time to pay now. You wouldn't want me to have done all of this for you for nothing, right? It would be a crime if I did not receive something in this deal, yes?'' she suggested, never touching him in any sexual or sensual manner yet as she had something very ironic in mind for his last little surprise...

Mowgli felt fear well up in him as his hopes were crushed by Kaa's light, teasing tone. And as he saw the snake temptress bend down, he readied himself to close his eyes- but after all this time he was more vulnerable than ever to her captivating body. A quick glance down at her cleavage, her breasts swaying slightly after her- and the helpless prey was caught, his eyes torn off of Kaa's body and to her eyes. He had lost. His lust had cost him a crucial split second, and he was now back under her irresistible hypnotic spell. Of course, the only real change was that the pleasant hypnotic fog in Mowgli's mind gently coaxed away his fear; Mowgli had been under her power from the beginning. Now, he was simply free to show it, with no inhibitions.

Mowgli nodded happily to her words, already under a full trance due to his mind having almost no resistance to Kaa's influence any more. "Of course mistress." He was eager to please the snake woman, because Mowgli knew that whenever she was in a playful mood, he was to be played with. And being played with by this skilled seductress was all that he wanted now.

Pleased about his complete lack of survival instinct and his lust winning over even his common sense, Kaa returned to her initial position as she was confident that he would follow the pretty colors in her eyes no matter what. Standing tall, she then placed her right foot on his penis and balls as she then pushed him to the ground, beginning to trample his manhood with a precise amount of pressure. Not too painful, yet quite arousing, the weight on his crotch and the sensation of her sole and toes on his shaft and tip would make him squeal in hypnotic delight soon enough.

''I'm going to make you feel the very same sensation that your panther friend felt before I ate him completely. Aren't you glad that you're going to know how he felt?'' she asked, finding her cruel twist especially satisfying as she moved her foot from left to right, almost vibrating it in an intense fashion to prolong the pleasure.

Mowgli nodded sluggishly, his muscles betraying him as they slipped back into the pleasantly weak, relaxed state that they had grown so accustomed to. Kaa's foot pressed down on his limp member, bringing him rapidly to full hardness with her soft, scaled sole of her delicate foot. Of course, once at its full length the man cub's erection was only trampled, the pleasure escalating even as the motions of her foot became uncomfortable, then outright painful. He squirmed in delight as her dexterous toes rubbed the sensitive underside of his tip, his primal needs demanding more and more of the stimulation even as his conscious knew what lay at its end, should he succumb. And as Kaa's foot went about bringing Mowgli to his final height of pleasure, he knew it wouldn't be long.

''You will only cum when I tell you to and not a moment sooner. You will have to truly experience the bliss that your guardian felt before he did his duty toward me, man cub. However, I know that this is what you want, so let's get down to it~'' she pleasantly teased as she then went on to lick her tail tip sensually, doing so slowly before her victim's eyes, only to then proceed to insert it in his anus much like she did with the panther fool. Merely shaking the tip from side to side wildly, this was to push him into sexual overdrive, to truly spend out his last energies and send him one last hurrah before she'd sate her hunger. As she did so, she began to stomp on his penis more and more as his erection was getting squished against his belly, rubbed between her sole and his own skin while her big toe began to tease his urethra. 

''Be ready to enter a heaven of pleasure, man cub...''

And spend Mowgli's last energies it did. The young man's poor, exhausted muscles writhed and bunched inside of him as he felt Kaa's tail tip enter him and his member forced onto his stomach. Her toes teased the man cub to insanity while the rest of her foot pressed not-so-gently into his erection, grinding it from both sides as the tip was rubbed. The pressure built in waves, the base of Mowgli's shaft feeling as though it was crushed from all sides, an excruciating throbbing pain that Mowgli's addled brain could only interpret as more sweet stimulation. Everywhere he touched Kaa burned in agonizing pleasure, a delicious conflict that was a nice symbol for anybody spending time with the skilled serpent. Lewd pleasure beyond imagining- and a swift death in Kaa's stomach.

This would be the time for the grand finale, she thought, as the man cub was emasculated, humiliated and simply unable to function without her. In some strange ways, dealing with him now would be a mercy as she then began to rub her foot faster, as if giving an electrical massage to his mishandled manhood.

''Cum,'' she first started, letting her tail tip run wild inside his anus as it spun in circles, never quite getting too far inside him as it merely strayed near his anal opening, content to let a burning hot stimulus get constant in him.

The first ejaculation was ecstasy, the fluids escaping the painful pressure within his loins. A pleasant, numbing, absolute relaxation set in as Mowgli's muscles gave their last spasms and lay still and the man cub began to bask in the afterglow. The continued stimulation from Kaa on his sensitive tip only added to the-

''Cum,'' she proceeded to say once more, putting a bit more pressure on his penis as it was almost crushed against his stomach, his tip kept between two of her toes in a pinch as she viciously kept on stimulating him after his first release to get more of his surrender to come out.

The second ejaculation went beyond ecstasy, his body flooding with artificial pleasure in order to force out another load for the she-serpent. Wracking the boy's body with pleasure as though wringing it for cum, Mowgli couldn't even write in pleasure as his muscles were too spent to function, too weakened by Kaa's hypnotic hold on him. The forced climax battered the poor prey's mind, his body not meant to-

''Cum,'' she continued, fully aware that close to no sperm would get out this time. Not minding it one bit, this was just to conclude things in pleasant madness as the man cub would soon be driven insane due to her sexy shenanigans. However, she was not quite finished as she then squeezed his tip tightly with her toes as she said one more word that would conclude this wonderful little experimentation of hers.

The third ejaculation was painful. Mowgli's body was forced by Kaa to climax once more, and the young man was once again squeezed dry as the increasingly intense sensations washed over Mowgli's extremely sensitive body, making the boy scream silently-

''Cum.''

The fourth ejaculation could not be described. Mowgli's mind simply could not withstand her last 'gift'. He passed out, one last drop of cum leaking out as Kaa's spiraling eyes became the last thing he ever saw. With each orgasm, more semen dirtied Mowgli's own stomach this time, the mark of his submission, of his surrender dribbling out on to him as the overwhelming stimulation from the predator slowly drove him insane. 

And with that, she was done. Seeing the unconscious form of the man cub laying down at her feet, she smiled as this weakling had offered her many things despite all his failings. Fun, a surprising opportunity, many experimentations and finally, a meal. Removing her foot from his sensitive area, she had overwhelmed his senses and overpowered him through ecstasy for a long time, still wondering to herself why exactly had she been driven to go to such lengths to put him down under her power. Could it be that she enjoyed toying with those weaker than her? Perhaps it was because of the fact that he had no resistance whatsoever? Whatever the cause, it mattered not now as she lifted him up, using his feet to make him linger upside down like a piece of meat to be consumed, which was what he actually was to her. Never minding his cum-drenched stomach, she opened up her maw to then gobble him up.

Beginning with his face, she savored the treat that he was as his furless skin was delectably smooth, going down her gullet without any resistance as if he had been greased up by an unknown factor as her tongue then licked everywhere.

Continuing, the delectable meal then went to his chest, as she played with those nipples that had been teased and that had been the source of some humiliation as his lean upper body felt very satisfying as it went down her throat.

Getting down to this lower body, she could feel his penis enter her mouth, dribble of cum still going down his tip as remnants of the few intense orgasm still resided there. Even in his final moments, there was still something releasing from his sensitive weak spot as Kaa chuckled at this part of him that had made it all possible for her.

Gulping down his legs, she then resumed as she concluded with his feet, his body still leaving a bump in her throat as it travelled down to her belly. With a bulge in her stomach, she then swallowed him until he was finally completely inside her stomach, leaving her entirely satisfied as she then went up in a tree to rest, spent from so much efforts and events in such a small day. Content about what had happened to her, she dozed off, the man cub having finally met its fate...


End file.
